Eve of Magic
by Princess Erii
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma is a Chosen. More specifically, the Chosen of Pegasus Arc. With the ability to control the winds, he is seen as a powerful prophet amongst the inhabitants of the kingdom of Kantrellia. When one night he finds himself caught up in a battle at the Chosen's banquet, it leads him on a journey to find the other Chosens in the kingdom.
1. Kantrellian Chosen

Eve of Magic chapter 1 - Kantrellian Chosen

Kantrellia, located between the kingdoms of Mora and Inama, is the largest empire in all of Baldyr. Spanning across mountain ranges and forests to the north, stretching over the vast seas to the south and grasping at the very skies, this kingdom holds control of most of the mainland continent . The land is at peace, with men living side by side with magical creatures and elemental spirits.

However, some humans are more than mere men or women. They have been blessed with the powers of the Gods to be stronger than any magical beast. Selected by the Gods in a time long past, these people have reincarnated over the millenia as the messangers of the Gods - the Chosens. It is their job to do the bidding of their Holy masters on the physical plain, where the Gods may no longer tread. Be it retaining the flow of the waves or the growth of the forests, the Chosens are a vital component of sustaining the serenity of the kingdom of Kantrellia.

It is common for a Chosen to discover his or her powers at a young age, however awakening them is much more than just discovering them.

* * *

The town of Inazuma was located at the foot of the Eastern Baldyrian Fire Mountains. As the sun rose each morning it always hit the clock tower first, before snaking its way over the thatched roofs of the houses, down the stone walls and into the silent streets. Rather, they would be silent, if it was not for the young boy sprinting through them. As he ran, he roused the livestock in their pens and woke the first souls from their slumber.

The boy in question ran with a spring in his step, his face shrouded in the hood of a smoky black cloak, however, that did nothing to mask his passionate grin. The golden clasped ruby weighed down his hood, but that did nothing to slow him. Though the streets were wet and muddy from the previous night's rainfall, the boy cared not if his leather boots were dirtied, neither did he care if his scruffy pants were lined with mud.

Jumping over puddles and clattering back onto the path, the boy ran up the street excitedly. His ruckus caused the maidens who always rose early to have to stop him and shush him. They did not want him waking the rest of their households after all. No matter how much the boy was scolded though, he just carried on his way, not making any less noise.

By the time he had reached where he intended to be, the sun was already reflecting over the glacier that lay between the mountains nearest to the town. The boy stopped to catch his breath briefly, standing outside of the door to the town's inn. Its brickwork was that of an ancient civilization that had settled on the town grounds long ago, the roof being the only part that was regularly changed. The windows were not fancy, though they contained precicely cut glass rather than scruffy glass sheets or no glass at all. After a few seconds, the boy felt rested enough and swung open the heavy, wooden front door.

"Tenma!" A woman's voice bellowed from behind the main counter. "You were out all night again!"

Tenma jumped with surprise as he stepped through the front door. He had just gotten home and already he was being told off.

"Sorry, Aki," Tenma apologised to his aunt, the woman who ran the inn.

She was not a big burly woman as one would expect from a bar tender woman, rather she was slim and beautiful. She was the talk of the town, attracting many customers on a regular basis. Even travellers fell for her, leading to the rumour that she was in a relationship with a travelling warrior from the kingdom of Inama. She had suspiciously never confirmed it.

"What did I say about going out after dark Tenma?" Aki asked, gritting her teeth and trying to be intimidating.

"Not unless Pegasus Arc tells me to," Tenma sighed. "But I was able to get more control on my powers this time."

Undoing the crested ruby clasp on his cloak, he hung it on a peg behind the counter. Ruffling his chestnut hair, he wandered back to the main bar. A large gray and blue-black spotted dog rushed to meet him, barking excitedly at the return of his master.

"Hi Sasuke," Tenma patted the dog's head and sat down at one of the tables.

As Aki placed his breakfast in front of him, he looked over at the seasonal calander. The intricately drawn souvenier was hanging on a wooden beam near the staircase which led to the bedrooms.

 _It's the season of the wind dragon,_ Tenma thought to himself, scooping up a spoonful eggs into his mouth. _I should leave for the capital soon, or I'll miss the banquet._

"Umm... Aki," Tenma stumbled on his words a bit.

He knew that Aki was anxious every year when he left for the Chosen's Banquet. Aki felt like a stand in mother to Tenma, so she would never quite get over her anxiety when he left evey year. But Tenma came back in one piece each time, so as time went on, she had tried to get more used to it. When Tenma had popped the question, his aunt was about to clear the tankards away from the previous night's gathering. She placed an empty tray on the counter and sighed.

"Yes Tenma?" Aki replied, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I _will_ come home again," Tenma smiled awkwardly.

He knew that by saying that, he had probably only made Aki even more worried. She began to fiddle with the buttons on her tunic and swallowed anxiously. Inching closer to her nephew, she almost refused to look at him directly.

"I know that," Aki breathed, turning away from her nephew. "But still, every year, I just get this feeling you'll never come back."

Tenma noticed his aunt trembling. Her hands were no longer messing with the buttons, rather they were grasping them tightly. Her folorn face told Tenma enough. He wanted to change the subject and discontinue the conversation. They could have it some other time.

"Sorry, Aki," Tenma stood up, scraping the remainder of his food off his plate and under the table for Sasuke to lick up. "I-"

He was cut off when he was swept up for a tight hug. her grip as not too strong, however it enough to keep the teen boy at bay. After getting over the shock, he wrapped his arms around his relative. Aki seemed to be on the brink of tears. As the two of them remained still in the main room of the tavern, the sun began to glint through the windows, sending beams of light onto the whitewashed walls. All was silent. All was still.

"I'll be ok," Aki whispered to her nephew, loosening her grip on him slightly. Standing back, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're thirteen now, after all. You're more than old enough to take care of yourself."

Wiping her tears with her dainty fingers, she smiled soothingly to let Tenma know that she could manage. Tenma was silent for a few seconds, stunned at his aunt's words. He was used to having to argue with her to go to the banquet. One year he had even resorted to sneaking away in order to go, much to Aki's worry.

"Are you sure?" Tenma asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, I'm sure," Aki exhaled the last of her anxiety. "I just worry too much. Like I used to back with-"

"Back with who?" Tenma asked.

"Doesn't matter," Aki shook her head. "Now then, you leave in two days right?"

The bar tender proceeded to waltz back to the counter.

"Let's see how many chores you can get done by then," she smiled and threw her nephew the tray she had placed on the counter earlier.

Catching it clumsily, Tenma beamed and nodded his head vigerously. His aunt had gone back to her usual self.

"Sure!" he grinned.

* * *

The misty morning of mid spring sent shivers down Tenma's spine as he stepped out of the inn. Aki followed closely behind him, holding Sasuke back by his collar. No one was awake sun had not had the chance to creep up, over the sprawling forest to the east. The Fire Mountains were still wrapped in the cloudy shadows of the dawn. The silent street was baren. It was the perfect time for Tenma to take his leave from the town.

"Tenma," Aki said as her nephew pulled down his hood and adjusted the sword on his belt.

"What Aki?" Tenma asked, turning his covered head back to his aunt.

"Good luck on your journey to the capital," Aki began. "Remember your manners at the banquet. Wash as much as possible. Be careful in the city. Be sure to-"

"Aki, I'll be fine," Tenma reassured her. "If Pegasus Arc is with me, I'll come back soon enough."

Tapping his chest faithfully, he grinned under his hood. His words calmed his aunt down a little. As Tenma looked out, onto the street, he noticed the first sun appearing above the low lying mist.

"I gotta go now. I'll be back soon though," Tenma gave his aunt a last quick hug, before taking off down the street, waving as he left. Just before he ran out of earshot of the inn, he heard Aki calling out to him.

"Make sure you show those people in the capital what the Chosen of the Wind is all about!"

Tenma smiled as he turned the corner that led to the town gates. That call would surely have woken up everyone one the street.

 ** _Hello there. I'm Princess Erii. I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. This is actually an edited version of the original which was up here for a while until I decided to revisit it._**

 ** _Anyway, Eve of Magic is a fantasy/adventure take on IEG. Whilst there is not much confirmed shipping, I try to put in as much ship tease as I feel is necessary for the plot and characters. Most of the characters from the games and anime will eventually make an appearance at some point, be it in the form of an MC, supporting character or cameo._**

 ** _Reviews mean the world to me. I am a massive perfectionist and will do anything to make the story better. If you have any questions about the plot, characters or just want writing tips, feel free to PM me and I will be sure to respond (unless you want spoilers)._**

 ** _I hope that you enjoy the rest of Eve Of Magic._**

 ** _~Princess Erii_**


	2. Capital Cograthe

Eve of Magic chapter 2 - Capital Cograthe

Tenma always rode to the capital on horseback. He was always told that he had a way with the strong powerful animals that had been domesticated by the humans. Whenever he made his journey to the capital, he rode on his favourite horse, Sa-Kar. The pure white stallion had a muscular build, with a golden mane which flowed gracefully as he galloped across the plains. Tenma had helped raise him since he was a colt, sparking an unbreakable bond of loyalty and companionship between the two of them.

Tenma did not need a map in order to reach the capital. Each year, he took the same route. Over the plains and through the Skogr forest, arriving the city of Cograthe. Rather than taking the main path system, Tenma followed the wind. The winds led him through the forest, so he travelled that way.

After riding Sa-Kar over the plains for most of the day, the forest was only a couple more days away. Tenma dismounted from his horse and prepared to set up camp for the night. The best part of the journey for Tenma was sleeping out, under the stars. Though he packed a tent every year, he only ever used it on rainy nights. Lifting a finger to the wind, Tenma was relieved to find out that the winds were blowing in his favour. The clouds would be sailing over to the far east that night. Crashing himself down on the dry grass, Tenma let out a cheerful sigh.

Sa-Kar trotted up to the young boy, nuzzling his chestnut hair. Tenma patted the side of the stallion's head reassuringly, before scratching his mane, much to the horse's delight. After a few more minutes of playful scratching, Tenma finally stood up and pulled a bundle off of Sa-Kar's back.

Inside the bundle were various tools. Knives, crushing stones, blades varying in size, dried meat wrapped in leather, pouches of herbs, chords of sinew and leather, sharp sticks and a carved wooden bowl, amongst other tools of similar natures.

 _Aki outdid herself this time,_ Tenma chuckled as he opened one of the pouches to find oats for Sa-Kar. Another contained spices, one contained tea leaves of several flavours. Tenma was astounded at what Aki had prepared for him, considering he would not need most of it on his trip. It took a few seconds for him to realise the lump in his throat. He only snapped back when Sa-Kar rubbed his muzzle against his back.

Coming to his senses, Tenma set up a fireplace in a clearing of shorter grass. Lighting it took a few tries with a flint and steel, though it was eventually burning strong. Emptying a sheep's stomach of water into a patch of leather which was strung up with sticks above the fire, Tenma was able to fashion a cooking pot. Repeating everything that his father had taught him years ago, Tenma remembered when he had first lit a fire. He remembered how happy he had been. He remembered his father and mother clapping and cheering as he held up the flint and steel proudly.

While he waited for the water to boil, he led Sa-Kar to a nearby river to drink. While he was there, he also refilled the sheep stomach. The water was cold and refreshing as Tenma cupped his hands and scooped up some to drink himself. When he returned to the fire, he added herbs and dried meat into the now boiling water.

When the stew had finished cooking, the sun was just about to set over the plains to the west. Looking up from his camp, Tenma watched the last rays of sunlight leave the golden grasses as he ate the food he had just made for himself. Near the camp, Sa-Kar was grazing. Tenma did not need to keep an eye on the loyal stallion. Sa-Kar always found his way back, just like Sasuke had done back in Inazuma town.

The wind was blowing over the plains. It was not strong, however it was not weak either. High in the sky, falcons soared and dove through the air currents. Behind the camp, thick clouds sailed over toward the Fire Mountains, now only hazy shapes on the horizon.

After the food had been mostly devoured, Tenma took the remainder out of the camp left it for the creatures that roamed the plains at night. Hyenas were common, though lynxes and even leopards could appear in the darkness. Several scavanger birds would also not mind a free meal.

 _Survivor guide rule number five,_ Tenma thought as he returned to the camp. _Never leave unwanted food by your fire._

As he returned to the camp, Tenma noticed a herd of elk in the distance. Their sillouettes wandered on the horizon, minding their own business. It was too late to hunt by now and Tenma had never been very good at killing anything, so he left them be. Returning to Sa-Kar at the camp, Tenma watched as the elk continued onward into the distance.

The night was clear, just as how Tenma had predicted it. As he lay by the embers of the fire, huddled under squirrel pelt travel blanket, he gazed up at the stars. Clear nights gave way to the endless skies, filled with the twinkling glows of far off galaxies.

Tenma cuddled up to Sa-Kar, who was sleeping calmly in the chilly spring night. As the moon radiated its blue-white glow, Tenma's mind began to wander. He thought of his journey. He thought of the banquet. He thought of his God - his Master. Eventually, the spiral of thoughts led him into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sun had not risen when Tenma first woke. He had eaten his breakfast cold, the remains of the fire now charred black. Taking a final drink and quick wash from the river, he mounted his horse and set of. He and Sa-Kar were already travelling again by early morning. After a couple of days on the plains, they finally made it to the Skogr forest. Manouvering through the forest was much more difficult than simply riding, like it was out on the plains. Instead, Tenma needed to focus on avoiding the roots of the ancient trees, at some points even dismounting to help Sa-Kar through. As the forest became denser and thicker, Tenma gave up on riding, instead walking alongside his horse in order to help him.

"Look, Tenma came back."

"Back for another year?"

"He's even bigger now."

Tenma could hear the whispers of the wood nymphs. He was used to hearing them, though he never saw them. The wood nymphs were conservative and shy, rarely showing their faces to travellers. They were not hostile however, so Tenma could pass through their territory with realtive ease.

As he reached the darker parts of the forest, Tenma passed by tiny houses burried in the trunks of the gigantic trees. Each little window gave way to sparkling sapphire rooms filled with miniature furnature fashioned from natural resources. The sapphires filled the forest with a mystical azure glow.

The darkest part of the forest, where sunlight would never reach, housed a community of fairies. Tenma had to be careful. The fairies acted on raw emotions. If he accidentally angered them, they would use their dark magic to most likely kill him. Luckily, the fairies gathered in the higher branches of the dense canopy, so they rarely even saw him passing through their village.

After leading Sa-Kar over a shallow river, Tenma watched as a water gnome stood on a moss covered rock downstream. He stood completely still, gripping a carefully carved fishing stick. Just as Tenma thought that the poor creature would never catch anything, the gnome suddenly pounced into the water. After a couple of seconds of spray flying up and uncontrolable splashing about, the gnome scrambled up the bank of the river, a shimmering fish speared on the end of his stick. Tenma wanted to congratulate the creature, but instead carried on his way. He did not want to scare the gnome after all.

As the evening came once again, Tenma settled under a rocky overhang in a sheltered clearing. The sun was not completely gone yet, and the water still needed to boil, so he thought of going to practice his skills in the forest. Sa-Kar was tethered to a tree so that he did not follow his master and get lost in the dark. Tenma lifted a flap on one of the horse's travelling pouches to pull out a tangle of ropes. Within a few seconds, he was able to tie the tangle into a neat ball. Patting his horse reassuringly, he wandered off between the vast tree trunks.

As the shadows of the trees grew more dominent, Tenma stood still in the middle of the forest. Around him, the deep blue glow filled the environment with an enchanting atmosphere.

Listening to the sounds of the forest, Tenma threw up the ball. As he heard the wind current slithering between the trees, the ball fell. Picking up on a route, Tenma gave the rope ball a hard kick. It disappeared into the indigo darkness of the forest ahead, though he could see it clearly. Trying as best as he could, he tried to stabalize the wind currents to keep the ball in the air. With the wind, he could see the ball snaking through the forest, turning onto different currents at his will. Eventually, the ball came flying back, landing at his feet. Tenma was pleased. Though it was not much, he could control the wind to some degree.

* * *

After traveling through the Skogr forest for a couple of days, the capital of Cograthe was finally in sight. Tenma gasped when he saw the spires of the great castle in the distance as he left the dense foliage. It never ceased to amaze him. Even from such a distance, the castle was still so grand and strong. Endless skies filled with wispy white clouds stretched over the fields and hamlets surrounding the city.

Mounting Sa-Kar, he shook the reins and dug his feet into his horse's side. The two of them cantered onto the nearest path and began the final trek to the capital.

Galloping along the pathway, the fields on either side of the boy were filled with men and their oxen driving heavy ploughs into the rich earth. As he approached closer and closer to the gates of the capital, he saw travelling caravans of traders and nomads pass him by. Everyone wanted to get to the festival held in the capital. It was the biggest event on the calander, when an entire moon was dedicated to the festivities.

Eventually, the great gates loomed over Tenma. Dismounting from Sa-Kar, he pulled five gold coins out of his pocket and payed his entrance fee.

"Hold it boy," the guard suddenly lowered a polished steel lance in front of Tenma.

Tenma did as he was told, though he was confused. He had done this before and no one had ever stopped him.

"Umm..." Tenma murmured, looking up at the royal guard.

"I recognise you from last year," the guard smiled. "You were with the princess."

The guard proceeded to drop the five coins back into Tenma's hands.

"Take back your money. I'm sure her highness would only want it that way."

Tenma, startled at getting into the capital for free, gladly took back his gold and got back onto Sa-Kar. Waving back to the guard, he rode into the city.

The bridge that everyone needed to cross in order to access the city was wide enough for three mammoths to walk across side by side. Tenma found it easy to avoid crashing into civilians as he cantered over the bridge. The capital city was ahead, each street slightly higher up than the last. Streets could be lined only with shops containing clothes from every remote culture of the empire. People who travelled from the snow covered ice sheets in the far north to the hidden mountain cities in the west flocked to this city. Cograthe was the city of culture.

Tenma though, had not travelled all the way to the capital for the siteseeing. He had not travelled for the shopping or the food or the people. He was riding to where only the Chosens could enter without suspicion. He was going to the castle to meet with the King.

 _ **Hello again. I decided to edit this chapter as well. I added some more scenes to the forest and plains. I plan on editing every chapter that I have written so far, though I still need to continue updating with new chapters as well.**_

 _ **As I said before, reviews mean the world to me.**_

 _ **~Princess Erii**_


	3. Princess Aoi

Eve of Magic chapter 3 - Princess Aoi

"Your Magesty, forgive my intrusion," a guard said shakily as he clattered into the throne room, bowing in respect. From on his throne, the ruler of all of Kantrellia looked down at the guard before him. After a few seconds, he nodded his head in acknoledgement.

"Raise your head, good man," he waved a hand to the guard. "What may it be that has brought you here so suddenly?"

The guard stood up straight. Getting a grip of his emotions, he delivered the news of Tenma's arrival to the castle. The king sat still, listening to the guard's words.

"Sir Tenma requests a private appearance with you, sirrah," the guard informed, bowing his head once more. "Would you be so kind as to offer such a meeting?"

Next to the king's throne was the princess's throne. On that occasion, her highness had been in the court with her father. At hearing of the return of Tenma, she had tensed up slightly. Looking over at her father with her shining, sapphire eyes, she saw the king deep in thought. When he did not look as if he was going to say anything, she decided to speak up.

"Father, i have no position to speak," she started, "However i believe that a private appearance would be most curteous of us."

Her words seemed to startle not only her father, but also the guard. Silence filled the royal court. Eventually though, the king broke into a soft chuckle, though he did not lose his formal posture. Turning to the princess he smiled approvingly. He knew of her feelings toward the boy.

"My daughter, if that is what you wish," he nodded. Turning back to the guard, the king firmly waved his hand. "Lead Sir Tenma to my royal court. I accept this appearance."

The guard bowed once more and took his leave. Behind him, remaining on their thrones, the ruler and his daughter waited patiently.

"Father, thank you so much for acknowledging my feelings," the princess said as they waited.

"It is the job of the king to acknowledge his subjects," the king replied.

* * *

Tenma had left Sa-Kar at the royal stables and met back with the guard, who began to lead him through the halls of the castle. Despite knowing the way to the royal court by now, Tenma also knew his place in the hierarchy. He was in no position to wander through the halls alone.

As he walked on behind the guard, Tenma heard the fanfare beginning. The king knew of his arrival by now. The doors of the court swung open ahead of him, revealing the throne room. The guard stepped into the room. Ahead of him were the king and princess of Kantrellia. As the guard stepped to the side, Tenma strode confidently up a red carpet, stopping at the foot of a flight of stairs which led to the two thrones. Kneeling down on one knee, Tenma bowed his head, one hand over his heart. As the fanfare ended, the guard began to call the names of everyone present for the meeting.

"Your Magesty, your Highness. Matsukaze Tenma of the town of Inazuma," The guard called out. "Matsukaze Tenma. His Magesty, Arthur Kantrellia. Her highness, Aoi Sorano-Kantrellia."

Behind the thrones, light seeped into the predominantly dark throne room through tall, arch shaped windows. Tenma lifted his head to gaze upon the king and his daughter. The silhouettes of his magesty and her highness made it clear of how he was below them. A few seconds passed before the king finally waved a hand to the guard.

"Take your leave. We shall speak in private," he told the guard, who bowed and strutted out of the throne room, closing the doors behind him. Now, only Tenma, Arthur and Aoi remained in the royal court. After remaining silent to make sure that everyone had left, Aoi stood up from her throne.

"Tenma!" She beamed, picking up her ocean blue dress and running as fast as she could down the stairs. Tenma stood up, bracing himself for when Aoi practically jumped on top of him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the two spun around together in embrace, before Tenma let go of the princess and she found her footing again. Lowering his hood, the two of them were just happy to see each other again after being seperated for a year.

The king's booming laughter made the two friends jump. Turning back to the staircase, the two of them saw the king standing from his throne. Now that everyone had left, there was no need to be formal. The king was in a good relationship with most of the Chosens. Tenma was no exception. As Arthur made his way down the stairs, his armour clinked and batted together. He strode up to the two teens in front of him, a friendly grin on his face.

"Now then, you two," he said, placing his hands on Tenma's left shoulder and on Aoi's right, "We can leave the formalities for later. Aoi, take Tenma round the castle again."

Aoi nodded excitedly and took Tenma's hand firmly. "Can you show me some magic again?" she asked, her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Sure," Tenma nodded, before being startled at the power Aoi had to be able to drag him from the throne room and out, into one of the royal couryards. Arthur was left in the throne room, alone, watching the two of them leave.

 _He might just be the one to succeed me,_ he thought, before striding off to his private study to work.

* * *

Aoi and Tenma stood in the centre of four colonnades. The grass below their feet wavered gently as a breeze blew through the emerald green blades. High above them, on the castle walls, a Kantrellian flag, bearing the eleven dragons in a ring around the crown flapped around in the stronger wind current higher up. A well stood in the corner of the small courtyard surrounded by crocus and forget-me-nots, as well as many other species poking up between the dominating two kinds.

Tenma had carrided his ropes with him under his cloak and had been able to tie them into a ball once more. Aoi was amazed at how quickly he could make a ball from a length of rope, though she never questioned it.

"I'll get it over the flag this time," Tenma told the princess confidently. She beamed as he kicked the ball with as much force as he could muster after travelling for so long. The ball flew into the sky, darting up, past the flag before reaching a peak and plummeting down on the other side. Aoi glanced back at Tenma, watching him as he listened for the wind. Looking back at the ball, she was astounded to watch it flying in a figue of eight high above her.

As the ball began to fall again, Tenma lifted his hands slightly and it veered right, towards one of the colonnades. Aoi watched as the ball snaked between the pillars at immense speed, turning when the collonade changed direction.

"I wanna try something," Tenma suddenly grinned. Aoi was confused, but watched as the Chosen began to send the ball back the way it had come. He was deep in concentration now, trying to go against the flow of the wind. That was a big mistake though, as the ball caught onto a smaller current and was sent flying through the middle of the courtyard.

"Ouch!" A cry resounded from behind the two teens before a loud 'thunk' sounded not long after. Turning abruptly, Tenma saw the body of an armour clad girl lying in the walkway on the colonnade. feeling stupid and embarassed, both Tenma and Aoi ran to check that the girl was alright.

When they reached the girl, she was already on her feet again, though she had a large red mark on her forehead. She also seemed to be looking for something.

"Miss Joan, are you alright?" Aoi asked the girl, picking up a pair of silver glasses from the ground.

"General Joan, my apologies," Tenma bowed apologetically as Aoi returned the glasses to their owner.

"I'm alright," Joan laughed off her injury. Her blond hair had been messed up from the fall, however she did not seem to notice. Tenma lifted his head, breathing a sigh of relief.

General Joan D'Arc. One of the king's best warriors and a faithful member of the royal court. Though her confidence was lacking, she could rally an army in minutes if she needed to. Her defence on the battlefield was also admired throughout all of Kantrellia. Despite being such a well known warrior and general though, Joan suffered from one problem... She was a clutz. You could never trust her with armour or weapons because there was such a high chance that she could break them.

As Joan began to leave down the colonnade, Tenma and Aoi fell to the ground themselves.

"You were lucky it was only Miss Joan," Aoi breathed, leaning back against a pillar.

"At least it wasn't General Nobunaga or General Souji," Tenma agreed with the princess, exhaling. After getting over what had just happend, the two friends stood up again to prepare for the opening ceremony of the Chosens Banquet.


	4. The Chosen's Banquet

Eve of Magic chapter 4 - The Chosen's Banquet

The banquet hall was crowded with guests of nobility from all over the kingdom. The night was still young, however the celebrations had already begun. Long tables covered in white cloths were topped with delicacies from every corner of Kantrellia. The floor in the centre of the hall had been cleared of obsticles and had been waxed especially for the evening. Later that night, the dances would begin.

Arthur sat at the head of the table, ready to welcome the guests once their names were called out. Tenma had already had his name called and was waiting for the rest of the guests to be introduced. Him and Aoi were watching as each guest was called out, made their way to the king's table, bowed, exchanged words and went on their way.

"From the town of Orlaith, General Joan D'Arc," the master of ceremonies read out. Joan had been hanging out at th back of the hall, but came foreward to greet the king. The two seemed to exchange some quick banter before Joan left and went back to her corner.

"From the Shindou manor, Earl Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Yamana Akane."

A wavy greyish haired boy stood up from his place at the table. Behind him, a girl and boy also stood up, following the first boy and stopping before the king. The girl's plaited hair was concealed under a massive maroon pointed hat, whilst the second boy could easily be mistaken for a girl with his long pink hair tied back into two perfect bunches. Both boys wore matching grey swallowtail jackets, though only the first boy sported a bunch of lace at his neck.

"Shindou Takuto," Arthur chuckled at the first boy. "It is an honour to see you again this year."

Shindou raised his head. "It is common curtousy to appear before your Magesty at such an event," he said politely.

"Kirino Ranmaru, i assume you are well?" Arthur turned his attention to the second boy.

"Your Magesty, i am honoured to have this appearance tonight," Kirino responded, bowing his head.

The king then turned his attention to the girl. She was somewhat short, her posture symetrical and refined. Her hat covered most of her face, though the ring of white roses circling the rim was a sight to see. Her mostly purple wardrobe stood out against the golds and whites of the banquet hall.

"Yamana Akane, are you taking care of the earl?"

Akane looked up, directly at the king. "He is my first priority, your Magesty," was her only reply. Once everyone had been introduced, the three turned and resumed their seats. Tenma and Aoi had watched Shindou and Kirino especially as they had introduced themselves.

"Looks like those two came back again," Aoi whispered over to Tenma.

"Yeah, at least i'm not the only Chosen," Tenma replied just as quietly. "I thought they were gonna miss it this year."

The next few guests were called up and Tenma and Aoi watched every single one of them.

"From the Shanyan province, General Shokatsu Koumei, General Liu Bei," the master of ceremonies called out. The two generals stood up and bowed before Arthur.

"I am comforted that you were able to attend this banquet," Arthur almost bowed his own head to the generals. "i realise the issues you were facing must have proved difficult to overlook."

Koumei tensed up at the hearing of her section of the kingdom's failures. Liu Bei glanced anxiously over at her. They both knew that the king meant no harm in his words. He was genuinly concerned for them. However, it had been a long tradition for failure to be considered a dishonor to one's pride, so naturally the leading strategist of the kingdom's generals would feel a stab of guilt.

"I apologise for failing you, your magesty," Koumei muttered, not looking up to face the king.

The two generals re-took their seats as the next names were called out. Tenma and Aoi were standing by a pillar in the corner of the hall. They were deep in conversation with each other when a firm hand suddenly slapped the chestnut haired boy on the back.

"AH!" Tenma spun round.

"Yo!" A round, indigo haired man raised a hand to both of the friends. Behind him, a tanned, plum haired man appeared as startled as Tenma.

"General Sakamoto," Tenma exclaimed delightedly.

"Mr Souji," Aoi gasped. "How is your illness faring, sir?"

Souji sighed, reaching a hand up to feel his chest. "I'm... Coping," he stammered as a reply. "I doubt how much longer i'll be able to serve his magesty though." Souji glanced folornly over to the king. He had been one of the most loyal generals when Arthur had grown the empire, however, he had contracted an illness which caused him a great deal of pain on a regular basis.

"Souji, quit being such a pessimist," Sakamoto chuckled. Tenma and Aoi watched the two generals begin to quarrel playfully with eachother.

"General Sakamoto Ryouma, General Okita Souji."

"Well, that's us," Sakamoto grinned at the two friends, before pulling Souji over to meet with the king. Tenma and Aoi were left poker faced and unsure of what to do next. The two generals greeted the king, shared a brief conversation and went over to their seats.

"From the Kingdom of Mora," the master of ceremonies suddenly called. The room fell silent. No one from Mora had accepted the king's invitation for years. Everyone needed to know who had come to the banquet rather than ignoring the king. Even Tenma and Aoi were quiet. "His Magesty and ruler of Mora, Gouenji Shuuya. Chosen, Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Arthur rose from his grand chair at the end of the table as Gouenji and Tsurugi strode into the banquet hall, proudly soaking in every glance they recieved. Arthur walked formally to greet them, firmly shaking Gouenji's hand.

"Gouenji, it has been a while," Arthur smiled at the ruler of Mora. Gouenji smiled back, though it seemed to be more sly than warm and welcoming.

"I just thought that i should give my own Chosen his time in the spotlight," Gouenji replied, gesturing to Tsurugi. "Bow before his magesty, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi made a sloppy effort of a bow, though Arthur, nor Gouenji cared much. Tsurugi stood leaning on one leg, shifting his weight impatiently. As he gazed around the room, his eyes fell onto Tenma, who had been staring at him the entire time.

"Master," Tsurugi turned back to Gouenji. "I have to go." And with that, he was wandering across the hall toward Tenma and Aoi.

"I say, Gouenji," Arthur chuckled as he watched the boy leave. "That boy has quite some spirit."

"He is only going through a rebellious phase, Arthur," Gouenji replied, his eyes also following Tsurugi. "Say, Arthur, have you any news on the whereabouts of 'you know who'?"

Arthur clenched his fist, staring at Gouenji. "No, i'm afraid not," was his only reply. "Gouenji," he decided to change the subject. "Which God exactly chose Tsurugi then?"


	5. Tsurugi Kyousuke, Chosen Battle

Eve of Magic chapter 5 - Tsurugi Kyousuke, Chosen Battle

Tsurugi strode up to the corner of the room where Tenma and Aoi were situated. Tenma noticed him approaching and ran up to meet him. The Moran Chosen eyed the Kantrellian Chosen from head to toe.

The two were complete opposites, from their hair to their clothing. Whilst Tenma wore a cream tunic embroidered with golden vines and horses, Tsurugi bore a plain maroon tunic, free from anything fancy. What Tsurugi's outfit had over Tenma's however was his cloak. The black material was embroidered with visions of battling animals and demons, draped loosely over the boy's slim figure. Tenma's cloak on the other hand was white and plain.

"So, you're a Chosen too?" Tenma asked excitedly. Tsurugi clicked his tongue irritatedly.

"Yeah," was his only response.

"Same here," Tenma thought that giving a full introduction was necessary to a fellow Chosen. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma from the town of Inazuma. I'm the Chosen of Pegasus Arc," he reached a hand out to Tsurugi, expecting him to shake it. However, when Tsurugi just batted it away, he was slightly confused.

From across the hall, Shindou was eyeing the two Chosens.

"Mr Shindou," Kirino placed a teacup in front of the earl. "Pay them no mind," he reassured Shindou as he poured tea for him.

"Sorry, Kirino," Shindou replied as he picked up his cup, not taking his eyes off the two Chosens across the hall.

"Don't be, sir," Kirino bowed his head, smiling loyally to the earl.

Tsurugi was having a stare down with Tenma, who was confused to the boy's strange behaviour. He had just wanted to introduce himself, though Tsurugi seemed to want none of it. Eventually, after a minute or so of silence, Tsurugi finally spoke up.

"How powerful are you, exactly?" he asked mockingly. Tenma just blinked at his opponent. He had practised using his powers before, though he had never wanted to actually use them for anything.

"Uhh... I guess i'm ok," he stuttered, cocking an eyebrow. Tsurugi was not anywhere near satisfied with that answer.

"I asked how powerful EXACTLY," he repeated, emphasising what he wanted to hear.

"I don't know," Tenma sheepishly replied. "I've never used my powers on someone before."

Those words caught Tsurugi's interest. Shifting his weight onto his right leg, he crossed his arms across his chest, smirking maliciously.

"Why not try it out now, then," he sneered. Tenma tensed up. He wanted Tsurugi to be joking. he had never wanted to fight someone with his powers. He had learned how to use a sword back in Inazuma, so he had never needed to use his powers.

"No way," Tenma yelled, stumbling back a few paces. Tsurugi glared at the Chosen with his amber eyes.

"I want to have some fun though," he sighed frustratedly. "The courtyards are free, the night is young. This is my first time here. It would be perfect!"

Tenma just stared at Tsurugi as he became more and more impatient. Tenma did not want to fight, but Tsurugi's attitude was becoming too much to bare. He had a sinking feeling that if this continued, Tsurugi would do _something._ Wanting only to get away, Tenma turned his heel and tried to walk back to Aoi, who had been watching him with the Moran Chosen.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Tsurugi's voice suddenly whispered as he grabbed Tenma's arm firmly.

"Wha?!" before Tenma had time to react, he was being dragged out of the banquet hall and into the night air. Though he tried to break free from Tsurugi's grip, it was so tight he swore that if it was any tighter, his arm would snap from the pressure. Tsurugi flung Tenma into one of the many gardens in the palace.

Tenma fell onto the paved pathway, clutching his arm in pain. around him, the only light came from the etherial lanterns placed around the banks of a large pond. Tsurugi glared at his new victim, his amber eyes almost glowing with overflowing longing for bloodshed.

"Now we're here," Tsurugi viciously lashed out at Tenma just as he was able to get to his feet again. "We can really start the bloodbath!"

Tenma flew into a tree trunk, falling to the ground once more, this time though, he was met with dirt and mud rather than flagstones. Tsurugi, in a flash, was up in Tenma's face, grabbing him by the hair. He pulled the Chosen to his feet and gave him a harsh kick to the abdomen. Tenma tried to cry out, though he had been winded when he fell into the tree and no sound came out.

"Is this really all you've got?" Tsurugi mocked as he let go of Tenma's hair as if he were disarding an unwanted gift. "I would have thought you were at least _slightly_ more powerful."

Tenma felt a pulsating pain in his stomach and tasted iron in his mouth.

"I wanted this to go on longer," Tsurugi sighed frustratedly as Tenma tried to stand up, only to fall down. "Looks like my grand finale will be coming sooner than expected."

Tenma struggled to raise his head to see Tsurugi's body standing sihlouetted in front of the moon. As he watched helplessly, Tsurugi's body began to change. Scales began to take over his body, though his shape remained human. Pointed horns grew out of his head and a pointed tail appeared from his lower back. As he ripped off his cloak, two black, webbed and bony wings flew out of his back, between his shoulders. With a deep breath that radiated through the night, Tsurugi had transformed into a demon.

"This is my power," he shrieked in a menacing, deep voice. " I am the Chosen of Lancelot, Chosen of all evil!"

Tenma stumbled to his feet once more. He saw the bloodlust in his enemy's eyes and knew that putting up a fight was useless. Tsurugi made for the injured boy, his newly formed claws outstretched. Tenma made a swift dodge to the side.

"Too slow," Tsurugi mocked as he brought his other hand up, engraving Tenma in the side with four deep gashes. Tenma flinched, though by now, that pain was not as bad as he had expected. Blood flowed from the wound, staining Tenma's tunic crimson. Tsurugi sneered as he came in for another attack. Tenma braced himself, instinctively pulling his arms up against his face. When he was slashed by the claws, his face was protected, even if his arms suffered for it.

 _What's this? His posture. He's minimising the damage he takes from my attacks,_ Tsurugi thought frustratedly as he stared at his opponent. _He may not be powerful, but his endurance is at a whole other level._

Tenma exhaled exhaustedly as he endured yet another hit. His vision was becoming blurry, the taste of blood in his mouth not subsiding. His legs were scratched and slashed, struggling to keep him up. In a last ditch effort to escape, he ran straight for his attacker, hoping that he could make it past.

"Brat..." Tsurugi clicked his tongue, swiping at his victim.

Tenma fell to the ground, his strength gone. The left side of his face had been slashed with the claws, destroying his left eye completely. Tsurugi began to laugh menacingly as he realised that his victim was almost dead.

" _You're nothing but evil!_ "

" _Leave us alone!_ "

" _I wish you would just die!_ "

"Yeah right..." Tsurugi muttered, the voices of the past coming back to him for a split second. He squatted down beside the limp body of Tenma. he was still breathing, though he was definately at death's door.

"Leave the boy alone," a calm voice sounded behind Tsurugi. Cocking his head over his shoulder, the sihlouettes of Shindou, Kirino and Akane stood near the exit to the garden. Tsurugi stood up, flicking the blood off his claws.

Shindou signalled to Kirino, who ran to the right, into a cluster of trees. He then signalled to Akane, who obediently ran to his left. Tsurugi, startled by what was happening, was unsure as of who to follow. Shindou remained at the exit, his calm demeanour wavering the Chosen of evil.

"I request a trade," Shindou said calmy, a night wind whipping his wavy locks. "Give the boy to me and we will not speak a word of what happened here." He held out his hand to Tsurugi, who stared at it. He was cornered, though he could still fight.

"And if i don't?" Tsurugi asked, his claws preparing to attack.

"You _will_ be aprehended," Shindou said more sternly. Tsurugi stifled a laugh, flapping his wings. In only a couple of seconds, he had flown up, above the earl, nose diving towards his next victim. Shindou gasped as the Chosen neared him, stopping him at the last second with a magical barrier.

"What the?!" Tsurugi stuttered, flying back to the safety of the sky.

"Chosen of Maestro. Chosen of Music," Shindou introduced himself. "I was chosen to keep the harmony of the world in check. If somone were to disrupt such a harmony, Maestro aids me in returning the instruments of life back to normal."

As he monologued, a deep mist began to seep through the garden, enveloping the earl as well as Tenma's body. Tsurugi, flying above the mist, smirked to himself.

"Don't think you can hide there," he shouted into the mist, soaring down, ready to attack. He landed on the ground where Tenma's body was lying. Rather, where it _had_ layed. It had seemingly disappeared. Tsurugi spun his head round, trying to find where it could have gone.

"Don't try anything stupid..." an eerie voice whispered behind the Chosen of evil. Spinning round, Tsurugi found nothing.

"You really need to learn..." the voice whispered again. Tsurugi flung his arm round, trying to strike the source of the voice. When his arm passed right through the body of Kirino, he stumbled to the ground.

Kirino stood, his chest and head floating above a gap in his abdomen. His legs were planted firmly on the ground. Tsurugi tried to trip him, though his kick only went through the boy's legs, turning them into mist.

"Chosen of Brynhildr. Chosen of water," Kirino introduced himself as his body reassembled. He even bowed to Tsurugi. "You tried to attack my master," he sighed creepily, smiling whilst his eyes were shrouded in shadow. "Now you will die...!

Kirino's ocean coloured eyes glowed in the mist before he disappeared into the haze. After a second. the mist began to collect itself. Tsurugi found himself in the centre of a massive water bubble. He struggled, trying to escape. He needed air. As he turned in the water, he saw Akane flying on a broomstick, Tenma lying hunched over and unconscious behind her. she smiled innocently as she and the Chosen of evil made eye contact.

Shindou walked up to the bubble, poking the edge with his gloved finger. Kirino walked up behind him, the bubble under his control.

"Looks like we win again, Kirino," Shindou turned to his friend briefly.

"Yes sir," Kirino replied, bowing his head.

"Now then," Shindou brought out a long, white stick from inside the folds of his jacket. "This should finish him." Poking the stick into the bubble, sound waves seemed to emit from the tip. Tsurugi, struggling for breath and being bombarded with the waves as they travelled through the water, eventually floated to the bottom of the bubble, lifeless and limp.

Shindou signalled Kirino and he released the water back into the air. Akane flew down to meet the two boys.

"Master, that was as incredible as ever," she smiled. Shindou just glanced at her for a second, before turning his attention back to Tsurugi.

"Take Matsukaze Tenma back to the castle," he ordered. Akane bowed her head, taking off on her broom with Tenma behind her. Shindou meanwhile had knelt down beside the body of Tsurugi.

"Did you kill him, sir?" Kirino asked. Shindou shook his head as he stood back up.

"What would be the point?" he asked, turning to head back to the banquet. Kirino followed him obediently. "No one is to hear about this, do you understand me?" Shindou ordered harshly.

"As you say, sir," Kirino responded as he followed his master back to the castle.


	6. Judgement Day

Eve of Magic Chapter 6 - Judgement Day

 _"The balance is shifting..."_

 _"Huh?" Tenma shot open his eyes to meet only darkness. The black abyss stretched off infinately, swallowing up any light. Tenma reached out, trying to grasp at something he could not see, only to be met with nothing._

 _"The world is in grave danger..."_

 _Tenma spun round in the black, trying to find the source of the low, monotoned voice. The voice had no source, coming from no particular direction. Tenma heard his heart in his ears, pumping faster and faster with each second. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and he felt that something was wrong with his vision, though he could not quite pinpoint what it was._

 _"The winds of time are slowing day by day..."_

 _Tenma blinked, opening his eyes to be met with pure horror. He was standing amongst the ruins of a toppled building, flames engulfing everything around him. Waves of panic rushed over him as he stood stock still, everything around him sinking in. When his petrification wore off, he realised that if he remained there, he would surely die. Scrambling over the rubble, he clambered out of the ruins._

 _The ground was either destroyed and uneaven or burning on the street outside the house. Everywhere was set ablaze by encroaching flames. Tenma stumbled back, tripping on a stray rock. He hit the ground with a thud, ignoring the pain as he stared out at the scene before him. No matter where he looked, there was only fire. Houses, shops, trees, everything had been engulfed. At the end of the street, people were screaming and running in a calamity, desperate to escape._

 _"Help me..." A raspy voice pleaded as a burning hand grabbed Tenma by the wrist. Darting his eyes to the person who had grabbed him, he was met with the half dead, burning body of a young girl, trapped under the debris of her own home. Her hair had been burned off on half of her head and her skin had been singed black from the soot. "Help... Me..." she begged as she began to crumble, her weak frame collapsing._

 _Tenma screamed as the hand that had grabbed him disintegrated into a pile of ashes, leaving a black stain on his skin. He immediately scrambled to his feet and bolted to find the other people, tears beginning to cloud his vision. He was not even sure if the tears were from his own fear, or the smoke that was beginning to fill his lungs and eyes. He did not care much however, as he only wanted to escape._

 _As he ran, he passed the charred bodies of other victims who had burned alive in the fire that had appeared to consume the entire city. He averted his eyes every time he caught a glimpse of someone in the fire. He could not save them, even if he tried to._

 _Turning a corner, Tenma suddenly saw landmarks that were familiar to him. a street filled with shops, unusual decorations and a long road which cut through the centre of the town. He spun his head to the left, surprised that he had not noticed the blazing castle above him._

 _"This is Cograthe..." He whimpered, falling to his knees. "Everything's gone. Everyone's dead. When did this happen?"_

 _"You have the power to stop this..."_

 _There was that voice again. Tenma shuddered, his head in his hands._

 _"I can't do anything," he croaked through the difficulty he was beginning to experience with breathing._

 _"Maybe not alone..."_

 _Tenma refused to stop crying. He was terrified of what was going on, unaware of any possible silver lining._

 _"Together, you could be more..."_

 _Tenma stopped, his mind frozen. Glancing up from his crying fit, he was just able to make out the figures of several warriors fighting a single enemy. each warrior was different. Some were tall, others were short. Some had swords, some had bows, others used magic._

 _"Wait... Magic?!" Tenma stood up, startled and confused. It was well known that only Chosens were able to use magic. The warriors fighting in the distance, they were..._

 _"Together, you can prevent the fate of this world..."_

...

Tenma's eyes shot open once more, his breaths short and shaky. Rather than endless darkness or destructive flames though, this time a king sized bed welcomed the young Chosen back to reality. Getting his bearings, he darted his eyes around the room he was in. Or rather, his _eye._ With a quick breath of realisation, Tenma bolted up in bed, clutching the left side of his face. He was unsure of the damages his face had recieved, his hands meeting with thick bandages.

"Tenma, you woke up?!" Aoi's concerned yet relieved yell caused Tenma to look to his left. Sitting beside his bed was the princess, still wearing her royal gown from the banquet, even if now a sky coloured shawl was now wrapped around her shoulders.

"Aoi," Tenma heaved a sigh of relief to see that the fire was just a dream. "What happened to me?"

Aoi clenched her fist, despite it being un-princess-like. Her eyes were filled with sorrow for her friend. She almost refused to look Tenma in the eye as she delivered the news to him.

"Earl Shindou found you in the garden. You were on the edge of death, so we had our best doctors tend to you..." Aoi bit her lip. She did not want to tell her best friend the last part of the story. "I'm sorry, but despite how hard they tried, they couldn't..." She broke down. Tenma held her shoulder reassuringly as she tried to contain her emotions.

After about thirty seconds of crying, Aoi was finally able to break the news to Tenma. She sucked up her trembling and shot her head up to tell her friend directly.

"They couldn't save your eye," she sniffed, pulling out her handkerchief. Tenma's face was drained of its colour for a second. He felt the bandages wrapped around his head, covering his eye. So that was the reason he thought that something was wrong with his vision before.

Tenma decided to look on the bright side of things however. It was a simple quirk he had had ever since he was younger. His mother and father had told him that positives always weighed out negatives in some way, so with them always being away on trade business, he found that finding the good in everything reminded him of his parents. He had lost his eye? So what? At least he was alive.

Speaking of which, what exactly _had_ happened to him that night? Tenma remembered meeting Tsurugi, they had spoken and the Moran Chosen had come across as a snarky, unbarable boy who had an obsession with power. After the initial meeting however everything was all fuzzy in his mind, as if the memory had been taken from him.

Before Tenma could ask any questions though, the door across the room swung open and the king himself strode in, his posture alerted and stern. When he saw the Chosen awake and well, he loosened up, even if his kingly demeanour remained with him.

"Tenma, I assume you have recovered well?" Arthur asked, not breaking gaze with the Chosen of the wind. Tenma just nodded, still shaken from his dream. He was not sure if he should tell his magesty of what he had seen. The king would more than likely dismiss it as a mere nightmare, even if Tenma knew the truth.

Arthur and Aoi had picked up on the negative vibes in the air.

"My boy, what has shaken you so much?" Arthur asked anxiously, seating himself in a velvet armchair near the right side of the bed. Tenma was silent for a second before answering.

"It's nothing, sir. Just a dream," he muttered.

"Dreams can be interprited in many ways," the king countered Tenma's statement, resting his head in his hand and staring out of a tall window. daylight was flooding into the bedroom despite the clouds that covered the majority of the sun. "Especially to you Chosens."

Tenma looked directly at the king, his mind racing. It had been hard to comprehend the dream when he was in it. Revisiting what he had just experienced was not a welcoming thought in th slightest. Still, his magesty had made it clear that he wanted to hear it. Tenma inhaled a deep breath, recalling all of the gruesome encounters he had experienced.

"There was fire everywhere. People were burning to death left and right. No matter where i ran, the flames continued on forever. The worst part was, i was in capital Cograthe," he stammered as the visions of the smouldering girl and the crying civilians clouded his remaining vision.

"And...?" Arthur urged the boy to continue. Aoi placed her hand over Tenma's, calming him down.

"At the end of the dream, i saw the Chosens fighting someone. Then a voice told me 'You can prevent this fate'," Tenma rememered the battle at the end of the dream. "I don't know why, but i feel as if Cograthe is in danger. No, as if all Kantrellia is in danger," he shuddered at the thought of the fire engulfing the forests and towns outside of the capital. He imagined the blaze tearing down Inazuma, destroying the bar and killing Aki.

Arthur sat in silence after Tenma had finished explaining his dream in detail. He just stared out of the window, pondering what it all could mean.

 _Could it be... No. The holy manuscripts told of this day, when the sun of the sky and the fire from the earth will join forces to end the life of the world..._

"Tenma, you are aware of the readings in the texts passed to us from our ancestors, am i correct?" Arthur said after a while. Tenma shook his head, feeling guilty that he was not the most religious person in the world, despite being a Chosen. "Well then, the manuscripts tell of The Day of Judgement, or, Judgement Day. On that day it is said that the sky and earth become one, flames take over the world and the Gods shall walk on the physical plain once more." The king rose from his seat, making his way up to Tenma. "It is said that the Gods try to warn humanity of this day. Tenma, you have been warned of the upcoming tragedy. You have seen the vision of Judgemnent Day."


	7. Departure to the Shindou Manor

Eve of Magic Chapter 7 - Departure to the Shindou Manor

"Sir," Kirino announced his arrival to the earl's study, lightly tapping on the door.

"Come in, Kirino," Shindou's exhausted mumble of a voice acknowledged his 'servant'. Kirino opened the study door and walked in, being cautious that he remained composed and polite around the earl.

"Mr Shindou, i wish to hear your reasoning for your actions on that night," Kirino said, drooping his shoulders and looking at the ground. Shindou was sat at his desk, surrounded by papers and various books, though at this moment he was only sat in silence, staring at a framed picture on the opposite wall.

Kirino sighed when his request was met with silence. He turned to look at the painting situated above the doorway to the study. The golden frame outlined the figure of a beautiful woman, her snow white hair curled into ringlets that floated around her shoulders. Her dress had been painted using the best quality lapis lazuli paint, highlighting the ocean colour in her attire.

"The Mistress was a fine woman, sir," Kirino smiled at the painting. "It was a tragic loss to not only you, but to the entire household. However, we must not dwell on the past."

Kirino proceeded to make his way up to the desk, clearing an empty teacup and saucer onto a small circular tray. Shindou weaved his fingers together and rested his chin on them, propping himself up on his desk with his elbows.

"I know that, Kirino," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the painting. "I guess i just miss her from time to time."

Shindou heaved a heavy sigh, returning to his work. As he picked up his quill, not looking forward to signing more contracts, Kirino turned to leave. As he was about to close the door behind him, Shindou raised his voice.

"You don't have to be so formal around me, you know."

To those words, Kirino poked his head out from behind the door, grinning as he saw the earl's more lighthearted expression.

"But i made my promise to you and the Mistress, so i will continue to act this way, sir," he chuckled, closing the door.

"You can just call me Shindou," Shindou called after his 'servant'. Kirino stifled a louder laugh as he walked through the corridors of the manor house. He earned a confused glance from Akane as he passed her whilst she swept the corridors.

"You will still be my master, sir..." he muttered as he got back to his chores.

* * *

"The Shindou Manor?" Tenma gave the king an unsure look. Arthur was sat at his throne, Aoi beside him.

It had been a week since the incident at the banquet. Now the guests had returned to their villas to prepare for the upcoming festivities. The time had offered Tenma a chance to completely heal up. His eye had been practically clawed out when he had been found, so now he sported a pale glass eye that was a shade too light to match his other eye, as well as four deep gashes that would eventually scar. Tenma had refused to wear an eye patch or bandage to cover his wound though. He thought that the scar looked cool on him, baring evidence that he had fought, even if it was a pathetic attempt to.

"We believe that there is a crisis about to hit this kingdom," Arthur explained to his subject. "Earl Shindou Takuto and his subordinate, Kirino Ranmaru, are two Chosens as you are already aware. I feel that they might hold information concerning Judgement Day."

The king shifted his position on his throne, his armour clinking. Tenma nodded, understanding what he needed to do.

"I will return with sufficient information," he said clearly as he knelt down on one knee. He was already prepared to set off on the mission, his smoky cloak wrapped around him and his hood pulled down, covering his face.

"Be sure to return as quickly as possible, Matsukaze Tenma," Arthur ordered the boy. "Now rise."

Tenma stood up, his newly sharpened sword being handed to him by Otonashi, one of the king's most trustworthy servants.

"I will not fail you, your magesty," Tenma bowed once more as he strode proudly from the throne room, ready to mount Sa-Kar and set out. The doors to the throne room closed behind him, leaving Arthur and Aoi alone. The king glanced over to his daughter, realising how worried she was about the young Chosen.

"Don't worry about him," he said as he patted Aoi's hand softly. "Tenma is strong with a sword. I assure you he will return."

Aoi looked up at her father, tears sparkling in er eyes. Arthur sighed, turning back to face the room ahead of him.

"You may go and say a final farewell to him if you wish," he smiled. Aoi was almost out of the throne room immediately after she was given the 'OK'. Arthur rested his chin on his hand as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Tenma!" Aoi called as her friend mounted his horse, causing the stallion to shake around a bit. After the initial confusion of actually mounting sa-Kar was dealt with, Tenma looked down at the princess with his remaining eye. He could see the worry in her eyes swallowing every other emotion she used to bare.

"I'll be fine, Aoi," Tenma laughed, reaching a hand down to the princess. Aoi hesitated, but ended up clutching her friend's palm tightly. Tenma's mouth curled into a reassuring smile, letting his friend know that he would definately return.

"Remember to come back without losing any more body parts, ok," Aoi joked, though her tears still decorated her lashes. Tenma nodded and chuckled at her remark, taking his hand back. Aoi savoured the last time their hands touched, wanting to keep her close friend with her, despite the fact that she knew of his mission.

"See ya, princess," Tenma breathed his final farewell as he dug his feet into sa-Kar's sides. The horse instantly took off down the road, leaving the palace gates and galloping down the main street of the central city. Aoi was left standing by the gates, holding her hands to her heart.

 _Please be safe..._

 ** _Ok, so this was a gruelling chapter to write and I know it's kinda short. I find it hard with Tenma as the main protagonist (never been my favourite character) so these past chapters have just been building him up. Now though I can get onto the first proper arc of the story! Shindou, Kirino and Akane will all be starring as main characters in the next few chapters and I might be able to squeeze Kariya in if I want. Obviously Tsurugi will return but his arc is much later on in the story._**

 ** _Thanks for reading this story so far, it's much appreciated. Maybe leave a quick review? It may not mean much to you but it means a ton to me._**

 ** _~Princess Erii_**


	8. Awoken Powers

Eve of Magic Chapter 8 - Awoken Powers.

Tenma had been travelling for about a week. Navigating the unfamiliar land of the Southern Quadrent had proven to be more tedious and tricky than the young Chosen had originally thought, his lack of an eye only adding salt to the wound. He often found himself having to stop Sa-Kar completely just so that he could pick out landmarks on the map the king had given him. Before, he could have used both of his eyes to quickly see everything, however now, his depth perception had been messed up and whenever he tried to read the map on a cantering horse, it seemed to shake around uncontrolably.

 _This is gonna take some getting used to,_ Tenma thought as he once again pulled the reins on Sa-Kar under a singular tree in th centre of a meadow. Before whippig out the map, Tenma glanced up at the tree and noticed a few blooming flowers dangling from a vine.

 _I wonder how far away they really are?_ Tenma wondered as he raised his hand, aware that despite the fact that the flowers appeared to be within his reach, they were more than likely much further up the vine. As his hypothasis proved, they were indeed too high up for him to touch.

Tenma decided that it was time to break for lunch. As he dismounted Sa-Kar, he noticed a small village in the distance.

 _I'll stop by later,_ he considered as he unpacked a satchel filled with various salt soaked meats. It was common for travellers to carry bows and arrows to hunt fresher food, but Tenma had never liked the idea of killing, thus dry meat sufficed as a less than appetising substitute.

As he sat under the tree on the side of the path, he felt the wind currents. They seemed to be much more clear to him, they had been since he had awoken at the palace after the attack. He was not sure of what had happened, but nevertheless, he felt somewhat stronger, now that he could feel the currents easier.

Sa-Kar was grazing further afield, allowing Tenma enough time to devour his dry meat and take a swig of water from a gourd that he had bought in Cograthe. He ran his fingers down the intricately carved patterns on the flat front of the gourd. The pattern told no particular story, however the lines and spirals must have taken pain staking hours to carve to perfection, the designer possibly even having to restart the pattern completely.

After he had finished the last of his meat, Tenma decided to have a quick practice at using his powers. Tsurugi had almost killed him without breaking a sweat. He needed to get stronger.

"Sa-Kar," Tenma called, getting the stallion's attention. A high pitched whistle was more than enough to bring the loyal horse back to his master. He obediently whinnied as he recieved a scratch behind the ears.

Tenma pulled the ropes from out of the travel pack on Sa-Kar's side, fashioning his ball in seconds and rushing off into the meadow. Sa-Kar remained at the tree, just discovering a bag of oats in Tenma's collection of foods.

The midday sun beat down on the meadow as a strong breeze blew through the various grasses and shrubs. Vibrant flowers were scattered amidst the tree shoots and high growing grasses that reached up to the hills in the far west that were not quite tall enough to call themselves mountains. To the east, a dense forest dipped the meadow's corner in a dark shade of emerald. Fluffy clouds mottled the azure sky as dark figures of birds dived and cartwheeled among them.

Tenma batted away midgies and insects he stirred up from the undergrowth and took care to not bother the butterflies or bees as he searched for a decent spot to practice. Pushing the grass aside with his elbow, he saw a section of land near the banks of the River Dias. Before the reed beds took form there was a small section of shorter grass, the perfect place to kick a ball around.

 _Hit the jackpot,_ Tenma had a miniature internal celebration as he stumbled out of the tall grass and into the clearing.

The banks of the river would have been muddy and boggy had it not been for the good luck with the weather not allowing a single drop of rain to fall all week. Tenma stood in the middle of the clearing, ready to begin. Now that he did not need to concentrate to hear the currents of the wind, he could instantly kick the ball into the air and control it with as much ease as breathing. He spiralled the ball around in the air, now easily able to go against the current unlike before. He swooped it across the waters of the wide river and even splashed it into the water, sending up spray and startling a kingfisher on the opposite bank. Tenma felt so much more in control of his powers as he brought the ball back into the air, not even having to look at the direction he wanted it to go in. The ball flew up, curved around and glided down behind the Chosen, ready to fly past him and up into the sky once more.

However, as the ball passed Tenma, it flicked upward, going back into the sky too early. That would not have been such a problem for Tenma, if he had not been sent darting up into the air as well.

"What the?!" he yelled as he saw the ground getting further and further away from him. In a state of panic, he tossed and turned in the air, trying to get back down. His mind was so clouded over by the sudden state of danger that eventually him and the ball were plummeting back down, to the ground.

 _Oh God.. What's happening to me? I need to think. how do i get myself out of here?_ Tenma saw the ball he had been using as it hit the ground, untangling into a heap of ropes. The ground was only about fifteen seconds away now for the Chosen. as the image of the ball kept on popping into his head, he suddenly had a spark of genius.

 _Don't think of the ball, don't think of the ball, don't think of the ball!_ Tenma tried to replace the visions he always made of the rope ball with himself. When he was able to successfully replace the image, he immediately glanced to the left of him, where the deep water at the centre of the river could cushion his fall. As if the wind had heard him, a sudden gust sent him crashing into the river.

It took a couple of seconds to resurface, however, when he had clambered out of the water, he realised something. He was able to control himself when he was in the sky. He plodded cheerfully back to his camp after picking up his ropes, unsure of how much longer he would need to use them.

"Sa-Kar, those oats were for later!"

* * *

The manor was silent as the night lingered on. The garden was bathed in the silver glow of the moon as Kirino wandered amongst the flower beds and hedgerows. Akane was following close behind him, all be it at a much slower pace. With a basket under her arm and a wooden blade, she was cutting the stems of any wilting flowers.

Kirino glanced over his shoulder at Akane every once in a while, a stern frown plastered onto his usually cheerful face. It did not take the witch girl long to notice the shift in her co-worker's personality. Standing up from pruning one of the several rose bushes in the garden, she caught up to Kirino.

"What happened?" She asked in her gentle, mysterious voice as the two of them walked toward the central fountain in the garden. Kirino was hesitant to reply, however he had second thoughts after seeing Akane's worried expression. Sighing, he told her what was on his mind.

"Shindou's been acting all mopey. Whenever i enter the study, he's always looking at the picture of the Mistress. I think there's something bothering him... No, scratch that. There _is_ something bothering him, but whenever i bring up the Mistress, he pretends that nothing's wrong and gets on with his work," Kirino explained. Akane nodded sympathetically. She too had noticed her Master's strange behaviour. Despite that though, Akane knew Kirino better than that. There was something else bothering him, much more than just 'the Master is acting strange'.

"What else?" the witch girl asked, raising an eyebrow to the cherry blossom haired boy. Kirino loosened up a bit when he saw that Akane was still able to figure him out.

"I... I just don't get how he let that Tsurugi guy live? I mean, he tried to kill a fellow Chosen _and_ Shindou, both of his own kind. It's such an inexcusable crime, he should have died. Shindou should have killed him there and-"

"You're acting strange yourself, Kirino," Akane stopped Kirino's rant short. "You more than anyone know how important not only the Chosens are, but also how important life itself is. To see you wanting to kill someone is just not like you."

Akane proceeded to flick the Chosen of water between the eyes. Kirino, startled by both the witch girl's words and actions, stood stunned for a second before collecting water from the fountain and playfully splashing it at his friend. Akane giggled softly as she usually did to those sorts of actions and threw a bunch of dead flower heads at Kirino.

"Take this!" Kirino laughed as he sent another splash in the direction of Akane, who blocked it with her basket, then threw the remains of the flowers at Kirino.

"You see," she smiled. "This is how you should be acting." She picked up the flower heads and wrung out the skirt of her dress into the fountain. Kirino smiled at her and helpfully commanded the water that resided in her dress to return to the main water body, saving his friend the work.

"Thanks," Akane giggled as she began to make her way back to the manor. This time it was Kirino's turn to follow her, tagging behind her like a pink haired dog.

"You brightened my mood, Akane," Kirino said thankfully as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

"Then, use that attitude to help the master return to his normal self tomorrow," Akane smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"I sure will," Kirino laughed as the two friends arrived back at the front porch of the manor.


	9. Dreams and Nightmares

Eve of Magic Chapter 9 - Dreams and Nightmares

After gruelling days of travelling for over two weeks, Tenma could finally make out the shape of the manor house on a hill in the distance. The surrounding fields and forests complimented the manor as if it were in a painting, the town to the east of it serving as the final touches. Tenma had Sa-Kar gallop along the final stretch to the town as radient shades of magenta and violet streaked across the evening sky that stretched over the fields and into the distance where the coastline lay.

All of the people had scuttled off to bars and pubs by the time the Chosen and his horse had arrived at the town's main street. Everything was quiet for the most part, the only noises being the heaving laughter of the drunk farmers that had settled in one of the bars. Darkness had begun to envelop the entire town and the shadows had covered the entire street. Looking up, one would still see a royal blue sky, however down on the ground it was dark, an opposite to the vast expanse above.

Tenma had been able to find an inn that had a free room. Tethering Sa-Kar at the stables, he wandered back into the building, exhausted from the day's travelling.

The bar of the inn was not big. On the contrary, it was rather miniscule in comparison to all of the other bars Tenma had been in. Only about five round tables were set out and there were less than six seats at the main bar itself. The antlers of several deer had been hung on the walls to add flare to the cozy inn.

"Come in, come in," the barman livily hollared as a greeting. Tenma had already recieved his room key though, and thus made his way through the bar, straight to his room. The smell of alchohol comforted him greatly. Back in Inazuma, the bar had always had the thick scent of beer in the air. Aki had gotten used to it, though Tenma had always had a problem with it. However, now that he had been away from his home town for about a month, the stench in the air was familiar, reminding him of home.

That night, Tenma was at last able to sleep on a proper bed rather than out in a travelling tent. Flinging himself childishly under the covers, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"The world is in danger..."

Shindou shot open his eyes to be met with darkness. He swivelled around in the black, unable to make out any shapes or structures. His feet were firmly planted on an invisible ground and he could make out himself clearly when he looked at his hand, even if everything beyond him was black and unseeable.

"The harmony of the world has been silanced..." a strange, booming voice told the Chosen of music. It did not take Shindou long to figure out who was talking to him.

"Lord Maestro, what do you mean by that?" Shindou called into the black. There was no response. "Please tell me, Lord Maestro," he called again, turning around to see if he could find his master.

"The metranome of Baldyr has been broken..." Maestro answered with more obscure information.

Shindou's vision was suddenly clouded with deep sparks of red and amber that filled the sky and ground. It took the earl a couple of seconds to realise what was going on, however, when he had figured it out, he was paralysed with fear.

He was standing in the main street of the local town, though it was hardly recognisible due to the immense flames that were devouring each building. The night sky was streaked with crimson and black clouds above Shindou's head, the tendrils of the flames licking at the night and swallowing up all of the oxygen in the air. People were running and screaming as they were engulfed by the fire, unable to escape. The path was stained with not only soot, but also the burning bodies of the victims of the fire.

Shindou clutched his left arm, terrified of everything around him. His scars burned once again as the memories of what had happened to him returned.

 _Not the fire, not the fire, not the fire,_ the memories swam around in his head as he fell to his knees, not caring that he was dirtying his formal attire. _The fire's killing everyone. Where's Kirino? What about Akane?_

A crashing sound from up on the nearby hill brought Shindou back to his senses. Staring in horror, he watched as the remenants of the manor caved in, sending up countless sparks which started more and more fires in their wake.

"Kirino!" Shindou yelled as he saw the figure of a boy baring two pink pigtails fall into the carnage, the flames almost dragging him down. Shindou heard an ear piercing scream of pain coming from the manor that he was able to hear even from so far away. He immediately scrambled to his feet and ran in the direction of the collapsed and burning manor.

"Kirino! Kirino! Kirino!"he cried out as he approached the wreckage, unable to get any closer. Tears clouded his vision as he realised what he had just witnessed. Holding his face in his hands, the earl crouched in a ball on the ground and cried.

 _Kirino's dead! Everyone's dead! My powers are useless against fire, i can't do anything..._ he thought as he trembled in a nervous wreck on the ground.

"You can stop this..." Maestro's voice rung in Shindou's ears.

"No i can't! It's all hopeless!" Shindou sobbed, bashing the floor with his fist.

"Maybe when you're alone, but together..."

Shindou was startled by his own tears slowly beginning to gravitate towards the remains of the manor. Looking up from the ground, he followed the tears until they joined a much larger trail of water that was snaking through the air. The water stream flew up, into the sky, before twisting and turning through the flames that were reaching out to it and disappeared into the expanse of rubble. After a couple of seconds, there was an explosion within the house and a slightly singed, soot covered and weary looking figure stepped up, onto the top of the rubble. With a single swift wave of his hand, the water whip he had fashioned from any lingering vapour in the air mixed with the water from the nearby river Dias attacked the flames, dying them down with each strike. Withing minutes, the fire surrounding the mansion had been cut back almost completely, with the exception of a few lingering flames.

Just as Shindou was about to rush to Kirino though, a boy sporting bright orange hair in the shape of a sun beat him to it. The two seemed to exchange words, before the orange haired boy took off over the opposite side of the rubble. Kirino's expression, which was a mix of worry and horror, let Shindou know that right now was not a good time to intervine.

"Together, you can stop the fate of this world..." Maestro's final words remained with Shindu as his vision turned to black, then the ceiling of his bedroom.

* * *

"Master! Master, what happened to you?" Kirino's anxious yell helped the earl to get his bearings. Kirino was sitting by the side of his bed, still in his nightwear. The cherry blossom haired boy had left his hair loose and it was tumbling over his shoulders.

Shindou felt a ping of guilt when he saw that it was still incredibly dark outside. The moon was just beginning to ride past it's peak and there was no sign of daylight.

 _I woke up Kirino, i'm such an idiot,_ Shindou thought as he propped himself up. Kirino tried to help him, but his hands were batted away by his 'master'.

"I'm fine, Kirino," Shindou tried to reassure his 'servant', though his attempts were pretty lame. Kirino just sat at the edge of the earl's bed, his ocean eyes almost glowing in the low light of a candle.

"Master, don't pressure yourself over me," Kirino sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "You were screaming and crying in your sleep, so naturally i would rush to your aid." he proceeded to fluff out the pillows for Shindou's back despite the earl's complaining. There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"Did you have another nightmare about the Mistress, Master?" Kirino asked in a deeply concerned voice. Shindou tensed up, clutching his left arm as he had done in the dream.

"No, Kirino. This one was different," he sighed shakily, tightening the grip on his arm. "But, it didn't make it any less terrifying." He remembered the image of Kirino falling into the flames and subconsciously raised a hand to tug at kirino's night shirt.

Kirino saw that the earl needed comfort. He knew his 'master' too well to not see it.

"I see, sir," he bowed his head sympathetically. "Do you wish for me to stay here, Master?"

"Kirino," Shindou cut into his 'servant's' proposal. "Do you promise to not die on me?"

Kirino was slightly taken back by the earl's question, though the answer was obvious. Standing up, he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head.

"I promise that as long as you wish for it, i shall live, Master," he smiled obediently. Shindou relaxed slightly after hearing those words.

"thank you," he mumbled, sliding back under the bedsheets. "Oh, and you can go back to your room if you want," his tired sigh led him back into a deeper sleep. Kirino bowed and turned back to the door. As he shut it quietly behind him, he was met with the anxious face of Akane not too far down the hall.

"It's ok, Akane," Kirino reassured her. "Master will be ok, i promise you."

 ** _So, this was a plot heavy chapter. Finally I can write about Shindou. Sorry that this was a TakuRan chapter (kinda), but rest assured, all of you Kirino x Kariya and MunTaku shippers will get your dose of shipping. I plan to eventually implement most of the popular ships into the story, even if I don't confirm any of them (sorry but I don't want people hatin' coz I didn't confirm their OTP). I think it's pretty obvious who the orange haired guy in the dream was (spoilers he will be a main character). there will most likely be a big fight in the next chapter, so be prepared for non stop action._**

 ** _~Princess Erii_**


	10. You Shall Not See My Master

Eve of Magic Chapter 10 - You shall Not See My Master

Tenma stood at the front door to the manor. The white wash on the walls gave off a sense of purity to the house, even if it was painful for one's eyes to stare at on a clear day when the sun's rays reflected off of the pristine brickwork. Corner stones painted in a deep shade of navy blue decorated the sides of the manor and a black tile roof helped to insulate the house.

Clenching his fist, the Chosen of wind took a deep breath. His palms were sweaty and his legs were trembling. Having never spoken to Shindou before, he found it hard to imagine the first introduction going well from what he had heard about the earl.

 _A cold hearted boy who depends on his servants to get by in life,_ Tenma recalled what people at the bar had said about Shindou that morning. _We don't get why that Chosen and that witch girl imparticular stay by his side. I mean, he must treat them horribly, like his father did before him did to us..._

 _"_ Are you a guest, mister?" a mysterious yet gentle voice sounded abruptly from behind the Chosen of wind. Spinning his head around, Tenma's eyes widened to see a maroon pointed hat lined with a ring of white roses. The sudden appearance caused him to jump back, almost hitting the door.

"Wha-... How? When? Where?" Tenma stuttered as Akane walked past him and opened the heavy looking double doors with ease despite her slim, fragile figure. She ignored the boy's comments, instead holding the door open for her guest.

"My master treats guests with the upmost hospitality at the first meeting," she bowed her head as Tenma scuttled into the dark hallway.

It was a long and narrow hall, tall as well. Everything was a shade of azure blue, from the wallpaper to the expensive looking rugs cast on the floor. Several paintings lined the walls, contrasting the walls with their golden frames, as well as many small tables and draws holding vases of many different flowers on top of them. The hallway alone made Tenma gasp in addoration. It was true that the palace was much grander, however, seeing someone who was not in the royal family who could afford such luxuries was still a rare sight to behold.

"This way to the waiting room," Akane beckoned for Tenma to follow her. He tagged a short way behind, gazing around at the many different paintings on the walls.

"This place is amazing!" he inquired as the two of them reached a miniature side room. Akane bowed her head acknowledgingly.

"Master Shindou shall be with you shortly," she told the Chosen of wind as she gestured for him to enter the room after she had opened the door.

"But wait- i mean..." Tenma stuttered as he walked in. "How does the earl know i'm coming?" He sat himself down on a navy blue and sunflower yellow couch. The room was predominantly white, though hints of pastel blue showed up here and there in the paintings on the walls and gold was a clear winner for picture frames.

"My Master does not know of your arrival," Akane mused eerily from the doorway. "However, he never turns down appearances..."

And with those final words, the door creaked shut, leaving Tenma alone in the waiting room. It was silent in the room, a large wall of glass windows looking out on the garden. Tenma wandered aimlessly over to the windows to observe the hedgerows and flower beds layed out before him.

 _I wonder how long it took to grow this?_ Tenma thought, picking up on the fact that everything was in perfect condition. The hedges were trimmed to perfection, the flowers had no dead heads among them, the borders were weedless... Everything was perfect.

Sitting back down on the couch, Tenma gazed at a particularly large painting hanging above the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. It looked to be a family portrait, depicting a tall man with dark grey hair and a white suit who was standing to the left, a woman with snow white hair and a lapis coloured dress sitting on a decorated chair and perched on her lap was what looked to be the earl, all be it many years ago.

 _Are those Shindou's parents?_ Tenma wondered, almost reaching out to the painting despite it being so far away. _If they are, then how come i didn't see them at the banquet? Did something happen to them? If so, then what?..._

"Matsukaze Tenma," Shindou's slightly annoyed and frustrated, yet polite voice echoed through the waiting room. Being pulled back to reality, Tenma swivelled on the couch to see the figure of Shindou in the doorway, Kirino close behind him and Akane holding the door for him.

"I'm Tenma," Tenma nodded, his eyes wide and his body tense.

"I am aware of that," Shindou sighed as he walked swiftly into the room and sat himself down on a couch opposite to his guest, a small table seperating them. "Akane, prepare some tea for our guest," he ordered the witch girl, who smiled obediently and scuttled away, back down th hall. "Kirino, please leave us to talk," he waved a hand to his 'servant'. Kirino did the same as Akane, bowing and leaving the room.

Tenma sat speechless at the earl's orders and his servants' obedience. He would never tell anyone to do things like that or be told to do them either. Just knowing that there were people in the world who would willingly take orders without question confused him deeply.

"If you wish to hear about Judgement Day, then you wasted your time by coming here," Shindou glowered at Tenma. "I am as clueless as you are, so just run along on your way."

Tenma sat in silence, his lips shut tight. It was true what the townsfolk had said about him. He was extremely rude and cold hearted. Without his overly obedient servants by his side, he would have been left on the streets to die a long time ago.

"I only wanted to ask if you _did_ know anything... sir," Tenma frowned, leaning foreward on the couch. He desperately wanted to change the conversation, glancing around the room for anything to use as an ice breaker. His eyes fell back to the massive painting above the fireplace.

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking..." Tenma mumbled unsurely. "Who exactly are the people in the painting?"

At that question, Shindou tensed up and clenched his fist. His eyes widened at the mention of the people. He stood up just as Akane returned with the tea. Her puzzled expression was understandable as Shindou strode past her, into the hallway and back to his study.

"Forgive my master's impolite nature," Akane sighed as she placed a saucer and cup down on the small table in front of Tenma, who was still stunned. As she poured a dark blue liquid from a teapot, Kirino opened the door to the room.

"Shindou is really mad," he called over to Akane. "Matsukaze Tenma, he asked me to tell you to leave. What exactly did you say to him?"

"I only asked about the people in the painting," Tenma muttered matter-of-factly. When he heard both akane and Kirino gasp in horror, he realised that perhaps he was in the wrong.

"We should have told you not to mention the Lord and Mistress to the Master," Akane sighed, almost dropping the teapot. Kirino had practically facepalmed at hearing what Tenma had said.

"But why's it so bad? I mean, they just look like his parents," Tenma pointed out. "Did he fall out with them or something?"

Kirino sighed deeply whilst Akane put down the teapot to avoid a spillage. They both glanced over at the painting folornly, letting Tenma know that maybe he should keep his mouth shut.

"We never knew the Lord," Kirino began to ramble. Akane nodded in agreement. "But the Mistress was so kind to the Master and us. The Master is kind as well, he just has trouble expressing his feelings."

Kirino sat down on the couch opposite Tenma. "You see, I used to live on the streets until the Master found me and took me in. The Lord had already passed away by the time i started working here, but the Mistress was still alive. Unfortunately, about two years ago, she contracted a mysterious disease, and in only a few weeks, she too had lost her life. The entire ordeal came as a shock to not only the Master, but me and Akane both. She had treated me like i was a human being, not just some dirt on your shoe that you need to get rid of. That's why i'm still here."

Tenma sat listening. His view on Shindou had changed slightly, though he still did not understand how Kirino could be ok with taking so many orders. Akane decided to nudge herself into the conversation.

"I arrived only a year before the Mistress died. she was a kind soul, though she suffered from a great depression. Seeing the Master cheered her up greatly and she was so kind to us, so we look after the Master even now that she has passed." Akane felt a lump in her throat and quickly slipped out of the room to avoid people seeing her tears. Kirino decided that it was best to go and comfort the Master.

Tenma stood up as Kirino began to leave. He was not finished with the earl. No matter what he told himself, he had a sinking feeling that Shindou knew more than he was letting on. Clenching his fists into a tight ball, he sprinted past Kirino and out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Kirino yelled after the Chosen of wind.

"I'm going to find your 'Master'," Tenma yelled back. "He knows something I don't. I need to know if we don't want Judgement Day to happen!"

"You will NOT see my Master," Kirino raised his hand. Immediately, the water from all of the vases along the corridor swooped up, forming a whip-like device. Directing the water with his mind, Kirino sent the water hurdling at Tenma's feet, catching him in a wet grip. He stumbled and fell to the ground as Kirino dispersed the water into a thick mist.

Tenma looked up from the floor. The corridor had been covered in a hazy veil of light blue, making it impossible to see much. He was stunned that Kirino could turn from a kind hearted, cheerful boy into an overprotective, loyal dog.

"You shall NOT hurt my Master," a detatched voice whispered eerily from somewhere within the mist.

"I don't want to hurt him! I want to talk to him," Tenma called out as he stood up, rubbing his elbow.

"My Master will not want to talk to you," the voice replied, sounding offended. "I swore to protect him from the likes of you, so i will fight you until you agree to leave peacefully!"

 ** _Sorry I couldn't fit the fight into this chapter. It would have been too long. Also, this was a really boring chapter for me to write T_T. Next chapter will be more intense, the entire thing will be a massive battle between Kirino and Tenma._**

 ** _~Princess Erii_**


	11. I Must Protect Him

Eve of Magic Chapter 11 - I Must Protect Him

As the deep mist swirled through the windowless corridor, an ominous feeling of dread crept up on Tenma. The sinister atmosphere was only enhanced by Kirino's psychopathic chuckles. The Chosen of water had completely disappeared, causing Tenma to frantically spin round in an attempt to find his opponent.

"Let me pass, Kirino!" He called out when he could not see anything. In an attempt to clear the mist even just a little, he waved his hands around to get it out of his face. When blasts of wind sent the mist flying to the walls, he stumbled back in shock at his power. That was futile however, as within seconds, the mist had returned to its normal state. Kirino had vanished from the corridor though.

"You know, for a Chosen of your age, you really have no control," Kirino's detatched voice sighed as the mist collected in the room once more. No matter how many times Tenma blasted it to the walls, from somewhere, Kirino was ordering the water to return.

Tenma clicked his tongue as the water returned once more. His arms were beginning to ache from waving them about and he was no closer to getting past.

"Why are you so concerned about me not seeing Shindou?" he yelled as he blasted the mist away once more.

"You would only hurt him!" Kirino's detatched voice screeched as the mist began to collect around Tenma's body, getting more and more dense. The particles joined together, creating pockets of water on the Chosen of wind's clothing. Those pockets of water joined together, getting bigger and bigger. Before Tenma could realise what was going on, he was trapped in a water bubble, unable to get out.

"Agree to leave us alone," Kirino cried out, suddenly standing at the end of the corridor. Tenma was barely able to hear through the water, but he shook his head violently in the water, swimming to the edge of the buble and kicking it with all of his strength.

"It's useless,"Kirino called, taking a few steps towards the bubble. "My powers allow me to control water. If i want to drown you, the water _will_ drown you." He followed his line with a psychotic laugh, though Tenma could not hear it through the water.

Tenma felt his lungs begining to burn as he struggled to remain in the bubble. Kirino had no intention of letting him escape either.

 _Think, think, think,_ he thought as a ringing began to grow in his ears and his vision began to go blurry. Racking his brain and ignoring the pain he was in, he moved his hands infront of him and flung them back, creating a concentrated air current. Immediately, the bubble shattered with Tenma falling onto the floor, coughing up water from his lungs.

"... No way..." Kirino stuttered as Tenma picked himself up, the scar on his eye glowing a faint golden shade.

"I want to see Shindou," Tenma heaved a deep breath, glad to feel the air again.

"Never! I won't you hurt him!" Kirino yelled, summoning all of the water into a clump behind him on the other side of the corridor. "Don't think you've won."

Kirino signalled the water to split into thousands of tiny bubbles. from there, they morphed into thin strips, all pointing at the Chosen of wind.

"If you don't leave, i'll KILL you," he cried as the water suddenly shot at Tenma like a thousand bullets. They all hit their mark, either ripping his clothing or drawing blood. Tenma stood his ground despite the pain he was going through. He wanted to get past and nothing would stop him. As the pain grew more and more, he felt the scar on his eye burning, unaware of it's intense glow.

"I see your Chosen's mark is responding to my attacks," Kirino inquired. "I have obviously dealt enough damage to bring out your true power." He made a strange symbol with his hands, calling the water bullets back to him. "In that case, I'll do the same!"

Tenma gasped in horror as Kirino slashed a sharp torrent of water across his chest. Blood gushed out of the wound, staining his ripped jacket and shirt. Where his bare skin was visible, a gleaming golden scar ran all the way up his chest.

"What the-" Tenma stumbled back as Kirino exhaled to get rid of his pain.

"This is my Chosen's mark," he pulled back his shirt to reveal the full scar. "It hurts to activate my full powers..." he said as his blood dripped onto the floor. "But if it's for the Master, then i can stand this pain."

Tenma was startled to hear the sound of waves crashing in the garden. He turned to the door of the waiting room a little too late though, as a tsunami of water pulled him through the door and out of a shattered window in an instant. He was left spluttering and coughing on the ground in the rose gardens. A thick layer of clouds covered up ahead and a strong breeze was blowing. An empty fountain showed just how much water Kirino was using.

Kirino gracefully hopped out of the window and into the garden, the water currents snaking through the sky around him, protecting him. Tenma stumbled to his feet, his mark glowing more vividly.

Kirino sent a blast of water in his enemy's direction. Tenma drew his sword and sliced the blast in half around him, only just managing to stay on his feet as the current became stronger and stronger. By the time the current had been completely destroyed, Kirino had already prepared his next attack. A thin disk of rapidly spinning water was floating above his hand, steaming as it span.

"Next, i'll scald you as well as rip you to shreds," he chuckled as he threw the disk at Tenma, who jumped to avoid the attack.

Tenma flew high into the sky, glad that his powers had become much stronger from his mark reacting. Without much thought he was able to stay in the sky. Kirino sent blast after blast at Tenma, who dodged them in mid air, frantically moving about. Kirino clicked his tongue in irritation as his attacks carried on missing, eventually going in for the all out offense.

Kirino brought all of the water he had accumilated in the vases, the fountain and even the clouds themselves and brought it together in a gigantic clump above him.

"I will show you my full power!" he cried out as the water began to spin. It grew in pace, getting faster and faster by the second. Tenma watched as the clump of water changed from a ball into a raging whirlpool. The water began to steam and boil, getting ready to scald the Chosen of wind.

Tenma was unsure of what to do. This was his first battle where he had a chance of winning. He was not going to lose to someone he did not even want to fight. Mimicking the Chosen of water, he gathered the air currents together above his head. He was unaware that the act of gathering the air came with so much ease, he just wanted to defeat his opponent. As the air began to circle above his head, he felt the current pulling all of the land below him up to it. He was creating a tornado, though he had no idea how he was doing it.

"Let's see who's is better then, shall we?" Kirino chortled as he glanced up to see his enemy copying him. They both appeared to be in the same stage of completion, Tenma's clearly becoming more and more destructive.

With their eyes meeting, the two Chosens flung their creations at each other, merging them into one. Kirino felt the tug of the tornado, struggling to keep his feet on the ground. Tenma on the other hand seemed fine, not wavering at all from the force and power of either creation.

"This is impossible..." Kirino muttered as he felt himself being lifted up, into the eye of the whirlwind. "I needed to protect him... Master... Shindou..."

Tenma dove into the tornado, his sword outstretched. With his ability to battle the currents of the whirlwind, he easily found Kirino caught up in the centre. Their eyes met, Tenma's single eye burning with passion and Kirino's two sapphire orbs burning with rage. It was too late for Kirino however, as within seconds, the Chosen of wind had won the fight in his own element, thrusting his sword into Kirino's side and sending him flying out of the tornado. He hit the wall of the manor, cracking the brickwork and falling limply onto the ground.

* * *

 _"Who are you?" a strange voice asked from the mouth of the ally. "Can you help me, please?"_

 _"Why should I?" Kirino's raspy voice asked coldly from behind a set of crates. His pink hair was a tangled mess and his ripped, grey rags stank of poverty. Why would a rich kid acknowledge his exsistance in the first place, let alone ask for help. Even if he asked nicely, he was not getting any._

 _"Go back to your mansion in the hills," Kirino yelled at the boy. They were the same age, though the rich boy looked much healthier. For a six year old, he had a nice build. He was slim, but not scrawny like Kirino. His clothes, though fancy, were slightly ripped from some accident. A muddy cloak that at one point had been jade green was draped over him, hiding must of his clothing from view. His hood was pulled back, revealing greyish wavy hair._

 _"My home was destroyed," the boy at the mouth of the ally replied._

 _"Then find one of your rich friend's houses to play in," Kirino clicked his tongue irritatedly. He had not even seen the boy's face, but he did not want to._

 _"They all want to kill me," the boy sighed, taking a few steps into the ally. "My mother is still with them, but my father was killed by them. Please, help me save my mother..." The boy began to cry, standing only a few steps from the crates. Kirino could not stand the boy's howls of grief, coming out of his hiding place and grabbing the annoying child by the collar._

 _"You think you have it bad, eh?! my parents died so long ago i can't even remember their faces or names anymore! Your mom's gonna die? They want you dead? So what? I have the same fate as you, just you were born with everything at your doorstep. I on the other hand have starved in a gutter more times than you have drunk tea... whatever that is... You're just a sick, rich, annoying aristorcrat who doesn't even care about me or anyone else around here. If you want help, go somewhere else and do us all a favor and DIE!"_

 _To those words, the boy was slightly taken back. He fell to the ground, stunned by what he had just been told. Kirino stared at the boy. His greyish, wavy hair was tangled from possibly running away from something. His deep brown eyes were decorated with tears and his cheeks were stained with tear tracks. He looked pathetic, so much so that Kirino suddenly felt a twinge of pity for the boy._

 _"Why are you looking for help here?" Kirino squatted down, next to the boy. The boy looked up from staring at the ground. He was shivering, either from the cold in the dark ally or from fear. Either way, he was still terrified._

 _"If i go anywhere else, i'll be killed by Gouenji's men," the boy mumbled._

 _"Look, i have no idea who this Gouenji person is, but as long as you stay away from him, you'll be safe, am i right?" Kirino asked, sitting down on the wet, muddy ground and leaning his back against the crates._

 _"But Gouenji has lots of men working for him," the boy replied, copying Kirino and moving up, next to him. "If one of them sees me, i'll be taken back to his Manor and killed..." The boy's eyes grew misty once more._

 _"Don't cry!" Kirino lightly punched the boy on the left shoulder. The boy winced in pain, almost screaming. he clutched where he had been hit._

 _"That hurt!" he cried out, almost tearing up._

 _"It was just a tap, idiot," Kirino snorted. "Are you that weak or something?"_

 _To that, the boy pulled back his cloak to reveal a gigatic burn that ran from his shoulder all of the way down his upper arm. His once pristine outfit had been singed around the edgs of the burn and the skin was peeling off of the wound._

 _"I got this from that Gouenji guy," the boy muttered as he tried to touch the mark, only to flinch every time he felt it._

 _"Nothing out of the ordinary around here," Kirino said matter-of-factly, pulling up his raggedy shirt to reveal a long scar which ran all the way from his navel to his collar bone. "I got this a couple of years back, when i was caught in a scuffle over bread. Almost died then," he almost giggled as he remembered what had happened. The boy just stared in confusion at how someone of the same age as him could find something so terrible so funny._

 _"Why do these things happen to us?" he asked, burying his head in his hands. Kirino glanced over at him, another twinge of pity hitting him._

 _"I dunno," he exhaled, looking up at the sky above the ally. "But... i'm gonna keep on living, even if it kills me," he grinned at the boy. "I'm gonna go back home now. By home, i of course mean my gutter. If you want, you could crash there for a few nights?"_

 _The boy just blinked, poker faced at what Kirino had just said._

 _"It means, you you wanna come along?" Kirino spelt it out for the boy. He immediately nodded vigerously. He was ready to take any option he had at this point._

 _"Thank you so much," the boy grabbed Kirino's hand and shook it with gratitude._

 _"Don't mention it," Kirino laughed. "I have a few rules though. One, no crying, screaming, complaining or anything of the sort. Two, you eat and drink what you're given, so no being picky. It's a dog eats dog world out here. Three, you will leave eventually, got it?"_

 _The boy nodded more and more, scrambling to his feet with a hopeful look in his eye._

 _"Well then, let's go," Kirino grinned as he stood up. He wandered deeper into the ally, the boy following close behind him. "I'm Kirino. What's your name?" he asked as they turned a corner._

 _"I'm Shindou Takuto," the boy replied proudly._

 _"Two names gets confusing, so i'll just call you Shindou, ok," Kirino nodded._

 _"Ok," Shindou replied as the two kids wandered further into the maze of alleys..._

* * *

The air was cool on Kirino's face as he came to. He was lying on the ground near the remains of the garden. Next to him, Tenma was sitting, cleaning his sword. Kirino tried to move, but the wound in his side combined with the wound inflicted to activate his Chosen's mark, he just fell beck to the ground.

"So you woke up?" Tenma asked, turning his head. "I beat you, so can i _please_ go and see Shindou?"

Kirino exhaled to rid himself of his pain. He felt a lump in his throat and his eyes were burning.

"... I..." he stuttered. Tenma glanced over at Kirino's face, to which Kirino quickly hid it with his arm. "I couldn't... Keep my Master safe... I'm useless... How can i protect him like this?" he cried into his arm, unable to get over the guilt he was feeling.

Tenma smiled at Kirino as he saw how much Shindou meant to him.

"It's ok," Tenma reassured the Chosen of water. "I just want to talk to him, that's all."

With those words, he stood himself up and slid his sword back into its sheath. Kirino was left lying on the ground as the Chosen of wind jumped over the window ledge, into the waiting room. From there, it was a simple question of finding the study. Tenma ran out of the waiting room and into the corridors and hallways of the Shindou manor.


	12. Shindou's Music

Eve of Magic Chapter 12 - Shindou's Music

Finding Shindou had not been overly difficult. It had mostly included opening a few doors and running through various corridors. No traps had been set either, so Tenma had had time to get over the pain he was feeling from the last battle.

By the time the Chosen of Wind had made it to the study, his Chosen's mark had ceased to glow. His body had recovered enough as he crashed through the door to the study, sending splinters of wood flying. Shindou was sat at his desk, scowling at his files and papers, with Akane standing in th corner and fiddling with th roses on her hat.

"Shindou," Tenma called out as he found his footing. "I want to speak to you NOW!"

Shindou slowly turned his head up from staring down at his desk, his eyes dim and void of emotion. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, as if he was half lost in thought. Tenma clenched his fist, ready to continue the conversation he had tried to build earlier.

"You know something i don't. I want to know. I need to know, for the sake of stopping-"

"Did you kill him?"

"What?" Tenma cocked his head and stepped back.

"Did you kill Kirino?" Shindou asked again, his blank face not changing. Tenma almost facepalmed. He could never kill someone. True, before today he would have told himself that he could never hurt someone, let alone kill them. However, his experience with Tsurugi and Kirino had taught him that it was a dog eats dog world in reality. Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest in a day and age where war was common and disputes between the different divides of the kingdom was an every day occurence.

"I didn't kill him," Tenma answered strongly. He was aware that killing the Chosen of water would have had no point to it.

"I see," Shindou's eyes softned for a second, before being shrouded in shadows. "Is he dying?"

"He'll be fine," Tenma tried to think of a way to change the topic back to Judgement day. That topic was so important to the welfare of the kingdom. If there was anything that the Chosen of music knew, he needed to spit it out. Shindou however only sat still, his face hidden from view though it was clear that his expression was not pleasent.

If only Tenma had been paying proper attention to his surroundings. A faint hum was beginning to resound and echo throughout the room. It was low and fuzzy, quite hard to make out if you were not listening for it. But that hum grew. Louder and higher, the frequencies bouncing off of the walls, ringing in Tenma's ears.

Repetitive echoes beating in his head began to turn into bombardments of high pitched bleeps and frequencies. As the sounds grew in volume and pitch, the sound turned into pain, resonating deep in Tenma's brain.

"Argh!" Tenma clutched his head as he fell to his knees. A burning sensation was returning to his left eye. His Chosen mark was activating once more.

"I see that you recieved your mark at last," Shindou mused in a monotoned voice. "I will make you feel pain thousands of times worse than Kirino could even dream of," he raised his head to see Tenma glaring up at him from the floor.

" You have hurt someone precious to me. I realise that your intentions are from the heart, but," Shindou pushed his chair back and stood up.

The Chosen of Music reached into the folds of his silvery jacket. Pulling out a long, wooden stick engraved with various symbols, he pointed it directly at the Chosen of wind.

"If you hurt a member of this household, expect only the worst punishment that the Gods could ever wish to give..."

A massive boom blasted from the tip of the wand. Tenma was sent flying through the remains of the door to the study, crashing into the wall opposite. Another tsunami of sound waves destroyed the wall of the manor, Tenma getting caught up in the explosion. The entire west wing of the house had been reduced to rubble and crumbled plaster.

"Akane," Shindou shoved his head in the direction of the destruction.

"Of course, sir," Akane smiled innocently, picking up her broomstick which had been lying in the corner of the room up until that point. Seating herself comfortably on the ebony wood shaft, she sprung up, into the air and flew out of the door.

The wreckage was extremely extensive. The garden was already in ruins from Tenma's fight against Kirino, but now that the manor was lying on top of those ruins, it looked as if the house had been hit with a tsunami, tornado, blizzard, fire and bandit raid all at once. Akane flew down to find Kirino lying propped up against one of the few remaining walls of the house. Not too far away from him, Tenma was trying to prop himself up, his leg lying limp on the ground.

"I see you've broken it," Akane chuckled softly from her broomstick. Shooting a distressed glare up at the witch girl, the Chosen of air quickly resumed attempting to get up. After many failed attempts however, he gave up and flopped onto the ground.

"Do i have to fight another one as well?" Tenma muttered as he lay there, Akane watching half intently, half pitifully.

"Hmm?" she blinked at the defeated boy in front of her.

"Come on! I just wanted to talk for Pegasus' sake. Now i'm stuck with a broken leg and a crumbling manor that isn't even mine. Do i need it to get worse by fighting _another_ Chosen?!" Tenma ranted, bashing the ground furiously as he attempted to not sound too defeated.

Akane sat on her broom, hovering over Tenma. She thought about what he had just yelled at her, eventually getting what he had meant.

"By any chance, you don't mean you have to fight... me?" Akane pointed to herself and stared at Tenma.

"Who else is there around here?" Tenma grumbled. "Shindou's up there," he nudged his head up to the remains of the third floor of the manor. "Kirino's nearly dead. You're clearly using some kind of magic. Who else is there?"

Akane just blinked at Tenma for a second, trying to comprehend what he had just remarked. Slowly, as the realisation dawned on her, she began to chuckle, not creepily, but innocently.

"I'm not a Chosen like the boys are," she smiled at Tenma. "I know that amongst humans, only the Chosens can use magic... But whoever said that i was human?"

* * *

"Tsurugi Kyousuke," Gouenji sighed. "I realise that you had a run in with an old... accquaintence of mine, am i correct?"

The Chosen of evil kneeled before the king of Mora, bowing his head in a combination of acknowledgement and apology.

"Your majesty, please forgive my weakness," Tsurugi pleaded quietly as Gouenji shifted on his throne.

"Yes, Tsurugi. I will for now, though i may not be so leniant in the future," Gouenji replied sadistically, curling his silver hair around his finger. The darkness of the throne room was only lit with flickering torches, however the sheer look of bloodlust on Gouenji's face cut through the veil of black.

"I am forever grateful," Tsurugi bowed his head again.

"Remember Tsurugi, if you fail me again," Gouenji reminded his most powerful weapon, "Your brother might not be alive for much longer."

"Don't hurt Yuuichi!" Tsurugi suddenly lashed out at the king at the mention of his brother. "Your majesty, i promise not to fail you..."

With those closing remarks, the Chosen of evil stood and took his leave. Gouenji sat alone in the throne room, a smile plastered on his sadistic face.

"Oh Tsurugi, you know how i feel about sibling bonds," he mused. "People will do anything to make sure that they never break..."

 _ **Argh, sorry it took so long to update! School started and I had writers block for ages. On top of that, We're already preparing for exams, so I have barely any time to update at all. Luckily, another fight scene is coming. Unfortunately, I rewrite fight scenes to make them better, so don't expect another chapter for a while... Akane and Shindou fight next time though, so bring out the party poppers and streamers. Are you routing for team Shindou or team Tenma?**_


	13. Nymph and Muse

Eve of Magic Chapter 13 - Nymph and Muse

Freezing sheets of rain began to pelt down on the ruins of the Shindou manor, drenching eveything they touched in a stinging, icy wetness. The cold seemed to numb the pain that was throbbing in Tenma's leg. It did nothing however to ease the ever growing burn on his left eye's scar.

"My Master does not want you here," Akane informed the Chosen of Wind one last time.

Tenma was not listening to her though. His mind was racing with thousands of thoughts at once. Was he going to die? What was going on with his scar? Why was Shindou doing this? Why did it come to this? How could he get out? All of the questions were building up with each passing second as Tenma began to feel lightheaded.

"You have refused to leave up until this point," Akane sighed, bowing her head apologetically before continuing. "Forgive me, but my Master wants you dead. Rose nymphs such as myself are usually against violence, however, if my Master demands it, I will follow his command."

Tenma looked up at the supposed witch girl. Her ring of white roses that circled her hat seemed different. It took a couple of seconds to notice, but Tenma eventually saw that one of the snowy flowers had changed from a pristine crystal colour to a deep shade of crimson. As Akane began to lift up her hand, as if preparing for an attack, Tenma watched as the rose next to it also began to change. The deep red spread across the petals like ink, invading every inch of white and replacing it with the cardinal shade.

"This is where I kill you," Akane said solumnly as the ground around Tenma began to crack. All that the Chosen could do was gasp and stare as gigantic stems crashed out of the crumbling pateo, each riddled with massive, needlelike thorns. The smaller stems wrapped themselves around Tenma's broken leg and flung him high into the sky.

 _Oh Pegasus..._ Tenma's brain whizzed as he felt all remaining feelings leave his leg. He was completely numbed. _I need the power of the wind to carry me now,_ Tenma realised as he began to plumet towards the ground. Flipping round in the air, he listened and felt for the wind currents. It was harder to concentrate with the freezing rain, threat of death and broken leg, however, the Chosen could visualise the strong current through anything.

 _Across the manor to the east then curving back toward the forest,_ Tenma saw the wind clearly. Bracing himself, he caught onto the current, riding it like a glider.

"So the Chosen still has something left in him?" Akane mused as yet another two of the roses turned from white to bloody red. Raising a hand, she sent thorns flying in Tenma's direction. The Chosen was only just able to out-fly the speeding thorns as he traversed the currents.

"Let me talk to Shindou!" Tenma yelled as he dodged yet another bombardment of thorns.

"It is not my Master's wish," Akane called, another rose turning red. Only a single white rose remained by this point.

"Why did this have to happen?" Tenma asked, flying up to avoid the thorns once more.

"You have no clue what my Master has been through!" Akane screeched as the final rose was stained with the cardinal red.

As if reacting to the roses, Akane suddenly changed. Her posture, which was origionally proper and refined, drooped over as she began to somewhat cripple. Her eyes became hazy and void of emotion, her arms hung loosly by her sides as her legs bowed. She fell to the ground, unconscious. For a second, it looked as if the battle was over.

"Seems like this is where I must intervine," a slightly annoyed, familiar voice called from the remains of the manor.

Tenma, who up until ths point had been watching Akane for any sudden movements, was suddenly aware once more that Shindou was still there. A tsunami of sound waves began to resonate in the Chosen of Wind's ears as the Chosen of Music made his appearance, hopping gracefully out of the hole in the wall and landing on the wreckage. Pointing his 'wand' in the direction of Tenma, he sent out an offensive series of soundwaves.

"I will make short work of you," Shindou yelled as the soundwaves attacked Tenma, causing him to clutch his head. His scar burned more and more, glowing brightly. Shindou did not seem taken back by this in the slightest.

"You are soon going to feel nothing," Shindou called as he watched Tenma beginning to lose control of the wind. As he descended, he looked more and more in pain. "Your body will burn, then you will be cold. You will not remember anything, nor will new memories be created," Shindou carried on sending waves at Tenma, who began to scream in agony as not only his eye, but also his brain, throbbed with a lingering pain. "You will have reached a new plain of reality."

Suddenly, Tenma went limp, crashing to the ground. Shindou watched the body of the Chosen of Wind. No one moved, only the rain continued to fall.

After a couple of minutes, Shindou jumped off the wreckage and cautiously went to inspect the body. Tenma was not moving. Kneeling down, the Chosen of Music checked Tenma's pulse. There was none. He checked his breathing. He was still.

"Good..." Shindou muttered.

* * *

" _Matsukaze Tenma..."_

 _"Wha...?" Tenma sat up in a murky darkness. Glancing around, he could not see past his own face. "Am I... Dead?" He asked himself, feeling his chest to find no pulse._

 _"I have temporarily removed your soul from your body," the voice of Pegasus Arc echoed through the listened to his God and Master. He was told about how he was on the brink of death. Of how he could not afford to reincarnate with the state of the world._

 _"I shall return you to your body now, with my power to guide you, Matsukaze Tenma," Pegasus Arc said calmly._

 _Though Tenma could not see his Master, he knew that he was sincere. Nodding his head, he lay down in the black and closed his eyes._

* * *

Beams of light penetrated the stormy cloud cover. Shindou chuckled softly to himself. The time had finally come. Now, he would get to see an opponent on the same level of magic as him.

 _Pegasus Arc is thick as a nutshell though,_ Shindou thought as Tenma's limp, dead body began to reanimate. His ripped, torn garments glowed bright golden, then within seconds were replaced with a gleaming, golden battle suit. A pegasus headpiece flashed onto his forehead and armour clad wings sprouted from his back. His closed eyes opened to reveal azure orbs eminating determination to fight.

"Shindou," Tenma called to his enemy.

"I have wanted to witness this for a long time," Shindou replied, readying his wand. "Your 'God Armed' has been awoken. You are a fully fledged Chosen, and a worthy opponent."

 ** _Ok, new chapter's out at last! Next is gonna be the fight between Shindou and Tenma, then probably one more chapter to round off the arc. TBH this is really hard for me to write coz I have so many ideas for the next arc. All I can say now though is that Tenma will be travelling to the Shanyan Province to meet the four Chosens serving under Lord Kabeyama's rule. (Kabeyama not Kageyama, he can appear later if I decide that he is relevant to the world of Kantrellia, perhaps as another villain? Coz Gouenji is the villain and all right now). For now though, this will be this month's chapter (Yes decided to do one a month, Sorry)._**

 ** _~ Princess Erii_**


	14. Last Round

Eve of Magic Chapter 14 - Last Round

Inhaling a strong, secure breath, the Chosen of wind sprinted at his opponent. Shindou remained motionless despite the incredible, inhuman speeds that his enemy was reaching. Tenma had become a faint golden blur, speeding in circles around the Chosen of music.

Shindou's glassy eyes followed Tenma's golden outline in the typhoon that was forming around him. His own glowing figure, outlined in gleaming turquoise, flapped about in the rampaging storm. Shindou knew better than to give in to fear at this point however. Not moving, not acting, not emoting. That was his method.

 _He's to the left... Now the right..._ Shindou saw the figure of Tenma beginning to use his armour-clad wings. _Behind... Above... In front..._ He saw it all. Keeping a calm composure assured victory. _Left... Behind... Nearing me..._

The Chosen of music lifted his crystal white, azure-orb-crested glove as he saw the golden figure coming in for the attack. A silver wand immediately phased into his hand. Guarding his headpiece, Shindou halted Tenma dead in his tracks for a couple of seconds, before the Chosen of wind jumped back. Though it was only for a second, Shindou was able to catch a glimpse of a double edged, gold and sapphire crested long-sword.

 _He wields a powerful weapon,_ the Chosen of music thought almost enviously as the typhoon began to pick up the pace. Against the golden glow of Tenma and the supposed trail his armour left in the strong currents, the outside world on the other side of the typhoon had become an immense black expanse unseeable to Shindou.

"Shindou, tell me everything!" Tenma's voice shouted out over the crashes and howls of the storm.

After coming in for the next attack, Tenma saw Shindou almost instinctively protecting his headpiece. Jumping back into the wind, he wondered why it was so important to him.

From the eye of the typhoon, Shindou saw Tenma clearly preparing for the next attack.

 _Looks like it's time,_ the Chosen of music chuckled softly as he thought of his first actual attack. All of this time he had been playing on the defensive side, but now, he was going all out offense.

"Fortissimo," Shindou muttered as he waved his wand around the typhoon.

From the crystal tip, five parallel lines erupted from the wand, an occasional picturegram depicting a music note accompanying one of the lines. After locating Tenma's location in orientation with his own, Shindou flicked the live sheet music into the spinning winds.

The music snaked through the howling gale until it had reached its target. The tips of the five lines joined together in a ring around the startled Chosen, quickly reducing in size.

In a state of shock, Tenma felt his wings brush against the notes. All that his wings felt then was a burning pain. Tenma immediately flew straight up to avoid his wings from getting too damaged. His strategy was to stay in the air. Without wings, he was as good as dead.

 _I guess it also slips through my armour,_ Tenma assumed as he remembered the music being able to touch his wings despite being clad in armour.

Continuing to fly away from the music, Tenma tried batting it away with his sword, however the blade only sank through the magical substence that made up the attack. The magical substence continued to draw near, touching the tip of his headpiece. The music did not phase through the headpiece however, it merely cracked it.

"Checkmate," Tenma heard Shindou muse from below him.

 _So that's how it's done_ , Tenma suddenly realised. _Destroy the headpiece and you win!_ He sent a gust of wind toward the music. The lilac glowing attack immediately shattered.

 _Damn it,_ Shindou lost composure for a second, before waving his wand again, each time summoning Fortissimo several times. However, it did barely anything against Tenma, who had figured out how to defeat it by now. The Chosen of wind simply sent wind attacks straight at the notes, causing them to shatter.

"Hey, Shindou! Got no other tricks?" Tenma called as he shattered the final Fortissimo music.

Shindou was still. He did not move for a second, before lifting his wand. His hazel brown eyes shot up at Tenma before a grand, glowing parthanon burst out of the ground around him, shattering the typhoon. Tenma gasped in shock as the building rose from the ruins of the mansion.

"Cool!" Tenma exclaimed as he burst into the main atrium. Shindou stood on an expanse of marble, his violet waistcoat blowing in the wind that the Chosen of wind was beginning to form in the room. Lifting his wand, he saw Tenma lifting his sword. The two stood parallel to eachother, preparing to fight. Bright blue flames flickered on chandeliers, ominously lighting the room. There was a tense moment of silence.

Once again, Tenma made the first move, this time choosing to just go straight in for the attack. Using quick footing and fast-paced thinking, he disappeared in a quick blur of gold. The Chosen of music darted his eyes around the marble room, however his enemy had vanished. Several times, the Chosen of wind appeared for the attack, however, Shindou was still able to block it.

After a while, Tenma began to feel a piercing sting in his head. His movements slowed, making him visible to his opponent.

 _The walls are so smooth in here,_ Tenma realised as he looked around for the source of the quickly growing pain. _Shindou must be using the sound waves in this room to echo into my head again..._

Tenma continued to run, every now and again coming in for an attack whick was blocked by Shindou. He noticed the Chosen of music beginning to lose composure as the fight dragged on and on for even longer.

"So, you're finally losing it?" Tenma tried using a snarky teaser, though he hated using it to provoke his opponent.

Shindou clicked his tongue in irritation, taking a hasty swipe at Tenma. Easily being able to dodge the attack, Tenma noticed the pain in his head beginning to fade. Getting Shindou's emotions wriled up clearly had an effect. Though he hated being offensive to people, it looked like it was all that was going to work right now.

"That was a lame shot," Tenma laughed, expecting Shindou to go at him again.

His theory was correct. The Chosen of music took another swipe with his wand, though Tenma just vanished with his quick footing once again.

"You can't even hit _me_! The lesser experienced one. Man, you are out of shape," Tenma continued, feeling a twinge of guilt in his chest as he threw more snarky comments at Shindou.

"SHUT UP!" Shindou yelled, sending Fortissimo after Fortissimo in Tenma's general direction.

When every one of the magical attacks was shattered, the Chosen of music was being built up into a rage, on the brink of infuriated tears. He had lost sight of Tenma again and could only hear his snarky comments. It was slowing him down, though he was too worked up to realise. Eventually, Tenma decided that the time was right.

"Look up!" Shindou heard a familiar voice call. He looked just a second too late though, as he was met with a shimmering blade crashing down onto his glowing blue headpiece. In that instance, it cracked, shattering into several pieces on the ground.

Shindou's violet and turqoise 'God Armed' vanished in a whirlwind of particles, leaving the defenseless earl to fall to his knees on the ground. Tenma stood victorious, pointing his sword in the direction of his opponent. The blue flames continued to flicker in the darkness, illuminating Shindou's face as he stared at the ground.

"Kill me then," the Chosen of music whimpered helplessly after the Chosen of wind had done nothing for the previous few seconds.

"Why would I do that?" Tenma asked, peering over his massive sword to see what his defeated opponent was talking about.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything first, but you'll kill me after, right?" Shindou cried out, punching the floor.

"Huh? What?" Tenma cocked his head. He looked at his sword, then saw that it could be relaying the wrong message. He quickly threw the heavy object to the side, where it clanged onto the marble floor before evaporating into a series of particles, similarly to the 'God Armed'.

"What the hell're you doing?!" Shindou yelled, glowering up through streaming tears at his opponent, who still bore his 'God Armed'. " You're supposed to torture information out of me, then kill me! Why did you throw your weapon away?!"

"Because i have no intention of killing you," Tenma sighed.

As he did so, his 'God Armed' vanished in a whirlwind of particles. Looking at his defeated opponent on the same level, he wanted to get the information and go. He had caused the earl too much trouble. Injuring his most loyal servant, driving his nymph to passing out and now beating him in a feat of strength he was supposed to have the lower hand in had surely wounded the Chosen of music's pride. On top of all of that, the earl's mansion lay in ruins. Now the only source of shelter he had was the marble parthanon he had created in the battle, which would surely only remind him of his defeat.

"Kill me! Just get it over with!" Shindou suddenly pleaded, grabbing Tenma's leg and crying out for death.

"Listen, earl Shindou," Tenma decided to use the correct terminology to address him. Kneeling down, he took the earl's hand in his and bowed his head. " You may believe that death is the only way. However, there is still hope. Judgement day will not happen. Kirino will be fine. You can rebuild this mansion. Best of all, I am going to leave once you have told me everything you know. So, stand up on your feet. You still have them, so use them to walk into a brighter future, without the fear of what happened today ever happening to you again. Am I clear?"

Shindou was staring, awe-struck at Tenma. He merely nodded dumbly, before being helped to his feet.

"So," Tenma grinned at Shindou, "Tell me everything!"

 ** _So I finally got round to writing this. I had a spark of inspiration today so everything turned out ok. Next chapter's gonna be that last in this arc, then it's off to the Shanyan province! Chances are that sometime soon I am going to dedicate an entire chapter to the Shanyan Chosens as well as Kabeyama, Liu Bei and Shokatsu Koumei, without Tenma or Shindou or Kirino or anyone else necessary the plot. That chapter will be a lot of fun to write._**

 ** _~Princess Erii_**


	15. Recovery

_Eve of Magic Chapter 15 - Recovery_

 _"Kirino..."_

 _"... Hngh..." Kirino slowly fluttered open his sky blue eyes._

 _Staring up from where he was lying, he saw only darkness. Inky black extended in endless amounts in every direction. Kirino lifted his hand into the expanse, surprised when he could still see the back of his outstretched palm._

 _"Kirino..." A deep, female voice was calling to him._

 _"Who's there?" Kirino muttered, sitting himself up._

 _There was no response, rather, the inky black quickly flashed white, then the next thing Kirino knew, he was sitting on a cracked ground in some sort of ruined building. Thick, amber flames licked at the crumbling interior, a gaping hole residing in the high, domed roof. Several stone carvings littered the walls of the round room Kirino was sitting in._

 _Kirino darted his eyes around, but all that he could see was destruction. He felt his skin prickle and his body beginning to tremble. Smoke filled his lungs and eyes and he broke out into a teary eyed coughing fit._

 _What even is this place? Kirino thought frantically, covering his face with his singed sleeve and shakily scrambling to his feet._

 _Everywhere was consumed with fire. The only exit was up, through the hole in the roof. When Kirino looked up however, he quickly decided against leaving. The sky was an ugly black, streaked with crimson. The flames were burning there as well, swallowing up every inch of the building. They licked at the foundations of the roof, creeping around the woodwork surrounding the one means of escape._

 _"Cough, cough, cough!" A raspy voice spluttered on the other side of the room._

 _Kirino quickly turned his head. He could barely see the other end of the room through an ever growing flame that was consuming the building from the inside. The coughs were frequent and forceful, coming in regular intervals but getting weaker with every episode._

 _"Are you ok?!" Kirino called anxiously over the flame as the coughs died down once more._

 _No response came to his calls. No matter how many times he tried to get the attention of whoever was on the other side, his pleas for recognition were met with silence._

 _Suddenly, the wall on the east side of the room collapsed as the wooden foundations were reduced to ashes, sending up sparks and rubble into the air. This caused the gigantic flame to momentarily drop, revealing a horrific sight to Kirino._

 _"... Shindou..?" Kirino stuttered, wide eyed at the charred body of his master._

 _His skin was covered with intense burns, his silver uniform burning at the fringes. What caused Kirino to scream however was the Moran sword stuck into his abdomen, locking him in place as the walls crumbled and burned._

 _"Shindou!" Kirino screeched, running to get to his master before it was too late._

 _The Chosen of music did not move, neither did he acknowledge that Kirino was there. He lay limp on the ground, breathing shallowly with the sword no longer even drawing blood from his side. Kirino sprinted across the room, not caring if the flames hurt him now. Shindou, his master, was in danger. He was dying._

 _Crack..._

 _Kirino shot his head up for just a second. As he stopped running, the roof above Shindou caved in, burying him in rocks and rubble. Kirino heard a blood curdling scream, then everything faded to white._

* * *

"Shindou!" Kirino bolted up on a scruffy, worn out bed.

His breathing was heavy and laboured, with sweat beads dripping down his forehead. Gripping the bed sheets and coming to his senses, Kirino anxiously gazed around the shadowy room he was in.

Dark beams of pine wood ran along the roof, keeping it in place. Walls of peeling faded white plaster ran down the sides. There was an indication of green stenciling in some places, but it was barely noticeable. Pine wood planks covered the floor and were topped with a plain green rug. There was an empty bed on the other side of the room, with a plain glass window between them. With it being night time outside, a candle had been lit to help Kirino once he had come around, placed on the sill. On the windowsill there also lay a tray filled with herbs and bandages.

 _What was that?_ Kirino clutched his spinning head. He felt so dizzy and confused after the nightmare. _Was that Judgement Day?_

The Chosen of water took a deep breath. Exhaling after holding it for several seconds, only then did Kirino notice the throbbing pain in his side. Carefully lifting up the plain, rough inn robes he had been changed into, he saw the ghastly mark Tenma had made with his sword.

"So, you finally woke up," a calm voice sighed in a relieved tone as the door on the opposite side of the room swung open.

Kirino looked up at who had entered. He was met with Shindou staring back at him. His face bore an exhausted expression and his clothes were torn in several places. Looking at his hand, Kirino saw it shaking as it clutched a glowing candle and holder.

"Master!" Kirino stuttered. "Forgive me, I will get back to work right away."

As Kirino attempted to move however, he felt his side burn. He flinched, squeezing the bed sheets. There was a brief iron-like taste in his mouth and he knew better than to get up.

"Don't move," Shindou ordered his 'servant'.

Kirino stared at his master, fear stricken and ashamed of his condition.

"I apologise, Master," Kirino bowed his head.

"Don't be," Shindou ducked his own ashamed face behind the door. "Just... Take the day off, ok?"

With those final words, the Chosen of music practically slammed the door and left. Kirino stared half dazed as he heard his 'Master's' footsteps slowly fading down the corridor. Silence lingered in the bedroom.

Eventually, Kirino gave in, laying back on his pillow and closing his eyes.

 _Why could I not protect him?_

* * *

Downstairs, in the main bar of the inn, Shindou met up with Tenma at one of the many round tables. Pulling back a chair in the dim light, he set his candle beside the one already burning feverishly on the tabletop. Tenma was already comfortable, having sorted a large piece of plain parchment, an ink pot and quill out before hand. The two were silent for a second, until Shindou decided to begin.

"I was only about five when it happened," he sighed, allowing Tenma time to write down the seemingly irrelevant information. "My father was a... great earl. However, that did not mean he was a great man. I never knew the details, but mother told me that he was involved in Kantrellia's mafia..."

Shindou paused, raising an eyebrow when he saw Tenma diligently scribbling away at the parchment. After a couple of seconds, the Chosen of wind lifted his head. Shindou continued.

"However, about ten years ago, a group of people led by one who's name I swore never to speak... saved my father, of sorts. Thanks to them, my father left the mafia and started anew with the money he made during his criminal days..." Shindou rested his head on his hand, staring into the flame as if recalling memories buried deep in his mind. "My family was happy for a few years after that..."

Tenma nodded his head, scratching at the paper with the quill.

"But," Shindou's expression went cold. "One of the men who saved my father came back, demanding repayment." He sighed, as if having flashbacks. "He demanded that I be taken away and given to him as I was a Chosen. Obviously my father refused, trying to peacefully resolve the matter."

Shindou was beginning to act out what he was saying with his hands, as most people do in these kinds of situations.

"Before, that man would not have just left. This time though, he was... different." Shindou's eyes were hazy and clouded over by now. "He sent men after us, spies if you will. Father obviously dealt with them in various ways and eventually, the man appeared to give in. He requested dinner to settle the matters. Father knew that something was queer and made precautions before the man arrived at our manor, however, he never could have imagined what happened next..."

Shindou realised that he was rambling on and paused to allow Tenma to write everything down. After he had finished scribbling the notes onto the parchment, he continued to relay the information.

"That man... he had fire. I remember it so vividly," Shindou shivered, clutching his shoulder. "That man did not have the fire when I had last seen him. I was watching from behind the door... It came out of his hands... It killed my father in one blast..." Shindou's voice cracked. "Then he saw me... I ran... I tried to escape, but he caught up to me..." He tightened his grip on his shoulder, beginning to tremble. "He never touched me, but his fire did... I screamed... Then I ran some more... And I escaped the manor,"

Shindou took a deep breath, tears already falling down his face. Tenma had finished the entire back story by now and was still waiting for the information regarding Judgement Day. After a while, Shindou finished the story.

"That man who killed my father and attacked me..." Shindou paused again, staring at the table. "Was the King of Mora, Gouenji Shuuya..."

Tenma stopped scratching onto the parchment, his quill mid-word. The ink began to collect at the nib and blotched into a large, blue spot.

"Shindou, are you sure about that?" Tenma cleared his throat, a puzzled expression plastered onto his face.

"I'm sure of it," Shindou replied with unnerving confidence.

"But Gouenji isn't the Chosen of fire," Tenma pointed out. "And he was born human, right?"

"I am aware that he was born human," Shindou nodded his head. "I am also aware that it is in fact Taiyou who is the Chosen of fire... However, Gouenji has some sort of mysterious power that I witnessed first hand."

"And you think that it might be connected to Judgement Day?" Tenma finished the earl's sentence.

"You are correct," Shindou confirmed.

"Any other information?" Tenma frowned, looking over his parchment only to discover very little information.

"Yes, actually," Shindou suddenly remembered. "I have experienced a vision of Judgement Day. It was presented before me by Maestro-"

"You had a vision too?!" Tenma bolted his head up from the paper.

"Yes...?" Shindou gave the Chosen of wind a confused look. "I assume that you had one... Anyway, during my vision, I saw a boy who I presumed was Taiyou. If he has appeared in my vision, I believe that he is of great importance to Judgement Day."

The room was silent. Gently, the candles on the table flickered, sending shadows looming into the darkest recesses of the bar. It was as if they had hit a plateau of conversation and now were stuck.

"We could go and see him, maybe?" Tenma pinched his chin, thinking out loud.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Shindou asked. "Do you mean to go to the Shanyan Province and pay the Chosen of Fire an un-arranged visit?"

"Exactly," Tenma nodded, grinning and rocking back on his seat.

"But you are forgetting, he lives at the commanding castle," Shindou brought up. "It would be most uncourteous of us to not arrange such an appearance-"

"But if we say that it's urgent, then I'm sure that the noble of the castle will let us see him," Tenma argued. "Besides, we do desperately need this information."

"..." Shindou sighed. "Very well, you win again. You may go and see Taiyou," he said, pushing back his chair and standing up.

"Aren't we both going?" Tenma asked.

"I can't," Shindou frowned. "I have Kirino injured and the manor needs rebuilding. Akane needs to recover as well-"

"We'll take Kirino with us if it bothers you so much," Tenma clenched his fists. "Akane can handle the rebuilding of the manor, right?"

"I suppose," Shindou agreed. "But Kirino's still injured..."

"He'll heal up soon, then we can all go together," Tenma smiled confidently.

Shindou looked to the side, rubbing his chin. Eventually though, he gave his verdict.

"We will leave in four days time," he agreed.

* * *

The crisp morning air was cold as the three boys saddled up onto their horses. The sun was slowly creeping up to the east, coating the countryside in its golden beams. Akane had gone back to the ruins of the manor to begin the clean-up along with many of the residents of the town.

It did not take long for Tenma, Shindou and Kirino to have mounted their horses and galloped out of the town, onto the country roads. Up ahead in the far distance, jagged mountains rose high out of the ground like pointed teeth on the surface of the world. Deep within those mountains was the boys' destination. Lying to the far west of Kantrellia, far from the capital. The Shanyan Province.

 _ **So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Why? Because now I can get onto writing the introduction chapters for some of my favourite characters! Tenma, Shindou and Kirino probably won't be in the next few so I have time to develop the back stories of all of them.**_

 _ **~Princess Erii**_


	16. Shanyan Province

Eve of Magic Chapter 16 - Shanyan Province

Jagged, tooth-like mountains filled the landscape in every direction. Towering peaks made way for deep, seemingly never ending crevices that sheltered grottos and havens for mini-ecosystems to flourish within. Between splits in the boulders on the mountain sides, great trees sprouted and grasped for the clear, azure sky. Around the tallest mountains, a few wispy clouds floated aimlessly through the crevices. At the bottom of the deepest canyons, gushing rivers cut through the rock, eroding the steep sides into smooth curves.

Along the peaks of the mountains, birds circled around vast, crimson fort towers. Following the lines of towers across the tops of the mountains led to an elevated plateau deep within the mountain range. Built on top of the plateau was an extravagant city, bustling at its own pace as the mountains formed protection around it. Around the city stood tall, snaking walls, joined together by miniature fort towers. In the centre of the city stood the commanding head-quarters, the imperial palace.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the palace lay the throne room of the head of the city. Cardinal pillars decorated in the eleven dragons of the seasons formed a walk way that led directly to the decorated, golden throne. Intricately carved patterns dotted the walls and in some areas, sliding doors were painted with detailed pictures depicting fair maidens and great heroes. Behind the throne, a long line of leaded windows ran across the room, allowing light to flood in, aiding the hanging oil lamps that burned high above. The marble floor gleamed with reflections of the glittering sunlight. Opposite the throne, on the other side of the columns and pillars were a pair of massive double doors.

It was mid-afternoon, the time for the head of the city to hear from his most powerful warriors. Sitting on his throne, Kabeyama, the head of the Shanyan province, awaited his warriors' return from beyond the city walls. The timid ruler fidgeted with the draping sleeves of his jade pien-fu, his sweaty palms not helping to calm his anxiety. He was aware that his people were going through issues at the time and desperately wanted to resolve the problem.

As soon as the sun that shone through the windows began to hit the decorated walls by the entrance to the throne room, the double doors slowly began to swing open. Kabeyama tried to tighten his posture as his three best warriors entered.

In the front of the formation, a tall, rather handsome man with spiky chestnut hair and faded pine coloured eyes strode along the marble walk way. His white robes would have dragged against the floor if it was not for the black sash holding them in place. Behind him, Shokatsu Koumei and Liu Bei followed in a much more sophisticated manor. The three stopped before the throne, stern expressions plastered onto their faces. Kabeyama looked down at the them, his anxiety only growing.

"... The news?" he asked shakily, hiding his face behind his golden fan. Turning his head the first warrior, he awaited the first response. "Fudou, your report?"

"The Kataran elves are advancing onto our western territory," Fudou sighed, bowing before the head of the city. "No towns are taken as of yet, however it is only a matter of time."

Kabeyama almost flinched at the news. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Liu Bei.

"The Kataran elves are also advancing on the Lalaylan elves' territory in northern Mora," Liu Bei said uneasily, also bowing his head. "We have not received any further news from Mora concerning the movement of the Kataran elves as of yet."

This was even worse news for Kabeyama. He knew that the Kataran elves were growing in power in southern Mora, however he had never expected a rebellion to be taking place. Turning his attention to Koumei, he prayed that at least his strategist would be able to deliver some good news.

"I have received word that Mora will be sending us warriors to aid in our combat against the Kataran elves," Koumei said slightly proudly, bowing graciously. "We shall be receiving two powerful Chosens from the Lalaylan capital of Falam Orbius."

Kabeyama almost lost his commanding composure at the reassuring news. He cared so deeply for the welfare of his people that hearing that there was help on the way made him loosen up ever so slightly. Snapping his fan closed, he was able to clearly see his warriors. They were knelt on the floor, one palm clenched into a fist and held in their other hand, outstretched toward him. Their heads were bowed in a sign of respect.

"You have worked well," Kabeyama bowed his head. "Now, be gone. I need time to think."

The three warriors bowed once more, before standing up and taking their leave. As the doors closed behind them, they could hear Kabeyama's sigh of relief and built up worry.

* * *

Fudou, Koumei and Liu Bei walked under one of the many crimson colonnades, keeping a steady pace. Finally being able to be less formal, Fudou let out a laboured yawn, moving his hands to the back of his neck.

"That was as boring as ever," he pouted, moving ahead of the others. "I don't get it. Why do we need to do that every day?"

"Our city is in danger, captain Fudou," Koumei replied, sounding offended. "It is our job to protect the province and inform the leader of any disturbances."

"Can't we leave that to you?" Liu Bei asked, agreeing with Fudou that meeting with Kabeyama everyday was getting irritating.

"If you did that I'm sure you'd be executed before the Kataran elves could kill you," Koumei snorted, carrying on as Fudou and Liu Bei stopped to comprehend what she had just said.

"Kabeyama wouldn't kill me," Fudou smirked. "I travelled with him around the entire kingdom when we were younger. He would only kill Liu Bei."

"Hey!" Liu Bei yelled, grabbing Fudou's ears and pulling at them.

"Watch it!" Fudou yelled back, grabbing Liu Bei's robes as the two of them began to quarrel.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane person here..." Koumei sighed.

As Koumei left the other two to their own devices, she looked past the colonnade and out onto one of the palace's many gardens. Over a stretch of paved ground, a vast pond filled with lilies and lotus flowers rippled in the gentle mountain breeze. Emerald sheets of grass covered the ground either side of the paved path, becoming beds of reeds near the water's edge. A snow white, red roofed bridge connected the two sides of the pond, where a twisted blossom tree grew on the far side of the garden, by the water. Under the tree lay a specially carved stone bench that one could sit on to admire the garden under the shade of the rich branches of the blossom tree. Lining the path on the other side of the pond were several large stone statues, carved to represent heroes of past generations who served the palace.

Koumei was about to go on her way, when she suddenly saw movement by the tree on the far side of the garden. Being a warrior, her first instinct told her that it was an enemy who snuck into the palace. Despite it being an irrational thought, she did not hesitate to look closer at the tree. However, when she saw the tips of spiky, sun-golden hair poking out from the other side of the thick trunk, she let out a sigh of relief.

 _Just Taiyou sneaking out again,_ she reassured herself. _I wonder how long he's been out for this time?_

Stepping down the marble steps of the colonnade and onto the patio in the garden, Koumei cautiously made her way over the bridge and passed the lines of statues, bowing in respect as she passed them. She was careful not to be too quick to get to Taiyou so as not to startle him.

Eventually, she arrived on the other side of the tree to Taiyou. Poking her head round the trunk, she could not help but give a small smile when she saw him asleep on the grass. He had messily tied his pale yellow shenyi together and it was draping down his shoulders, covering his hands. Sitting herself down on the bench, Koumei could still see Taiyou sleeping soundly. Pulling out her feather fan, she gazed out at the pond.

The breeze sent ripples across the water, lifting the lily pads and lotus flowers up and down like miniature ships on the sea. The now late-afternoon sun was slowly sinking in the sky behind the tall towers of the palace. Koumei glanced back at Taiyou. Evening was approaching. If he did not get back inside soon, his condition would worsen. Standing up, Koumei wandered round to where Taiyou was sleeping.

"Taiyou," she said softly, kneeling down and reaching out to gently shake the sleeping boy's shoulder.

Taiyou's dark blue eyes fluttered open. When he saw Koumei, his body tensed up.

"K-Koumei..." he stuttered, sitting himself up and resting his back against the tree.

"Don't be startled," Koumei reassured the boy.

"I-I didn't mean to go out... I-I just wanted some f-fresh air, really," Taiyou stuttered, trying to stand up.

"It's ok," Koumei said calmly, nodding her head. "We just need to get you back to your room."

Taiyou nodded in agreement half out of fear that his caretaker would find out that he snuck out, and half because he never went against Koumei's words. With help from Koumei, he was able to stand up.

"Your shenyi's a mess," Koumei pointed out, hiding her lower face behind her fan.

"I apologise," Taiyou said awkwardly, looking down at his sloppily tied sash.

"Don't be," Koumei smiled behind her fan. "Come, we must return to the palace."

The two of them walked back along the path. The fading light of the early evening was beginning to creep into the garden. Shadows grew with every second as the sky above was splashed in shades of carmine and maroon. Taiyou walked with a brisk pace and Koumei had to remind him to slow down. The lively boy followed her request and came back to walk beside her. They passed the statues again and Koumei bowed to them. Taiyou did the same.

"Don't tell Fuyuka, please," Taiyou mumbled as the two of them crossed the bridge.

"I won't tell Fuyuka, don't worry," Koumei replied.

The two arrived back at the colonnade, where Liu Bei and Fudou had already moved on to whatever they had wanted to do next. The colonnade was empty, with the only sounds coming from Koumei and Taiyous' footsteps along the marble floor.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Koumei asked as they reached a corridor that led deeper into the palace.

"I'll be fine," Taiyou said, taking a deep breath as a tingling pain in his chest began to form.

"Are you sure?" Koumei frowned, eyeing the boy.

"I'm the Chosen of fire, I'll be ok," Taiyou smiled despite the pain and took off down the corridor.

Koumei was left in the darkening colonnade.

 _At least he won't be alone much longer,_ she thought to herself as she watched Taiyou disappear into the inky darkness of the pitch black corridor. Turning back to the garden, she smiled and went on her way.

 _ **Whew! I am so glad to be moving on to Taiyou. He's one of my favourite characters in IEG, other than the old characters. In the end I want to incorporate as many characters from the series as possible, with no OCs and the only characters not from the show being background characters. The next few chapters will be released soon because I don't have to include Tenma (Still don't really like him much, sorry). I think about two or three chapters will be about the new characters being introduced in the next arc.**_

 _ **~Princess Erii**_


	17. Comrades in Arms

Eve of Magic Chapter 17 - Comrades in Arms

"Open the gates!" a guard called to his subordinates.

The front gates to the Shanyan city creaked and scraped at the walls as they were lifted open. Amber flames flickered in their cases, illuminating the dead of night. Only the whispers of the mountain wind accompanied the clattering of hooves on the paved ground. Passing under the crimson gateway, several armed cavalry-men clad in the maroon garments typical of Northern Moran soldiers guarded a luxurious carraige.

The armada made its way up the main street of the city. With every whiney of the horses and turning of the wheels on the carraige, more souls were stirred from their sleep. Assembling a crowd of onlookers even in the darkness, the cavalry-men made sure to not let a single person see who was inside the carraige. The windows were draped in thick cloth from the inside. No light made it through so not even a sillouette of the passengers could be seen.

After a parade through the main city, the carraige was almost at the main entrance to the castle. With the crowds left behind in the streets, the carraige driver gave the wall behind him a tap, signalling the all clear.

"Finally," Hakuryuu sighed irritatedly, pulling on a chord of ropes.

The thick cloth was pulled back, letting moonlight seep into the carraige through the windows. Looking through the glass, Hakuryuu frowned.

"This place is weird," he exclaimed.

"How so?" the calm, collected voice of Shuu asked from the opposite side of the carraige.

"See for yourself," Hakuryuu turned to his comrade, pointing out of the window.

Shuu obliged, tilting his head to give the outside world a quick glance. The carraige was ambling on at a steady pace through the remaining part of the city. Where grand houses had once been, there were now stretches of gardens and ponds. Everything was in pristine condition. The trees were expertly trimmed and shaped. The lilies ad been specially planted possibly hundreds of years ago and still grew to that day. The water was crystal clear. Even in the middle of the night you could see to the bottom of the ponds.

"I've never known a place so obsessed with plants," Hakuryuu marvelled sarcastically.

"My island saw plants as a source of healing," Shuu pointed out. "But to think, they are being used as decoration to this degree..."

Suddenly, a thick wall covered up the gardens as the carraige passed under the castle entrance. Hakuryuu and Shuu retook their formal positions. From this point on, all eyes were on them. If they stepped out of place, they would dishonour their master.

The armada of cavalry-men flooded into the courtyard of the castle. Riding around the perimeter on their horses, the soldiers checked the colonnades for any threats to the two boys. When the all clear was given, the carraige driver stepped down from his seat. The footman saw him and also stepped down. Together, the two of them each took a handle on the carraife's double doors. Swinging them open, they bowed as the two Moran warriors stepped out.

Gazing around the courtyard, Shuu kept his compusure whilst Hakuryuu loosened up slightly.

"What's with all the fire?" he asked.

"They do not have the resources to carry etherial lanterns this far into the mountains," Shuu told him, also noticing the lingering sooty scent in the air.

Hakuryuu covered his nose with the white drapes on his shenyi. He hated wearing the traditional garments of the Shanyan province, however his master had insisted. Shuu seemed to be much better off. He was allowed to wear the black chang-pao from his homeland. He had even been allowed to keep the beads in his hair. Despite being jealous of his comrade, Hakuryuu decided not to waste his breath on such a minor complaint.

"My my!" a powerful voice boomed from the entrance to the castle.

Not wavered by the jumpscare, Hakuryuu and Shuu turned to find the source of the voice. When they saw Liu Bei standing in front of the crimson double doors to the throne room, they stiffened. The general's toothy grin and laid back stance waving at them as they stood politely in the courtyard was a clear sign of cultural difference.

"Are you the general?" Hakuryuu yelled up the flight of stairs t Liu Bei.

"Sure am," Liu Bei answered cheerfully. "The Lord's been expecting you."

"We are aware," Shuu called so as to avoid Hakuryuu getting into any arguements.

"Follow me then," Liu Bei beckoned for the two boys to follow him.

Hakuryuu and Shuu obliged, bowing respectfully. As Hakuryuu strode ahead, Shuu lingered by the carraige for a second. Gazing up at the moon in the sky, his thoughts swam out of reality.

 _I'm going to be strong enough to protect them this time,_ he took a deep breath, before following behind Hakuryuu.

* * *

Inside the throne room, Koumei and Fudou stood up as Liu Bei entered with the two warriors from Mora. In the corner of the room, Fuyuka was helping an irritated Taiyou to sit down. As he made himself comfortable on his cushion, he saw Hakuryuu glaring at him with disgust. Shuu had noticed it too and gave his comrade a soft kick.

"What was that for?" Hakuryuu hissed.

"He's one of us," Shuu reminded Hakuryuu sternly.

"So?"

"So, we should treat him respectfully," Shuu sighed.

"Since when have I done respectful?" Hakuryuu asked, his attention now turned to Shuu.

That was what Shuu wanted. Now that Hakuryuu was not going to annoy Taiyou, the introductions could begin. On his throne, Kabeyama sat. His pudgy figure took up the entire seat, causing Hakuryuu to grimace. That earned him another kick from Shuu.

"I'm so glad you came," Kabeyama sniffled in relief. "The people have been so scared, but even my generals were not powerful enough to stop the Kataran forces..."

"pretty weak generals," Hakuryuu whispered over to Shuu.

Taiyou, though he could not hear the two warriors, frowned when he saw Hakuryuu ignoring Kabeyama. Fuyuka glanced over to him. When she saw him clenching her fist, she immediately began to fret that something was wrong.

"Do you need to return to your room?" she asked anxiously.

Taiyou did not respond. Instead, he had his eyes fixed on who were supposed to be the same as him. Chosens.

"With your powers, I pray that we can fight off the forces of the Kataran elves," Kabeyama said hopefully.

"I am sure that we will fulfil your wish, my lord," Shuu bowed to Kabeyama.

Hakuryuu remained silent, but bowed anyway. This was what he had been told to do from his master. If he was to return to Mora, he needed to complete his mission without fail.

 _ **Hey! Sorry I took so long to upload. School's getting insane... Anyway, finally I get to talk about Hakuryuu and Shuu! Hands down my favourite characters in the series (excluding the original IE characters coz they always win in my books). I have Shuu's backstory all planned out and everything. Hakuryuu not so much but he was less complex in the original as well. Don't worry I'll have everything planned out by the time the mini-arc ends. Updates will continue.**_

 ** _~Princess Erii_**


	18. Chosens of Earth and Death

Eve of Magic Chapter 18 - Chosens of Earth and Death

Hakuryuu pulled back his bowstring. His mind cleared of all distractions, focusing only on the target in front of him. Holding the bow steady, he waited until just the right moment. His breathing was slow and controlled, his hands frozen with a strong grip on the bow. Seconds passed, with only a gentle mountain breeze whistling over the stretch of grass between the Chosen and the target... Hakuryuu released. The arrow shot from the bow, gliding swiftly through the air to land in the centre of the target.

"Good shot," Shuu calmly called over to Hakuryuu from where he was sitting on the steps to the castle.

Hakuryuu turned to Shuu and gave him a thumbs up before proceeding to pick the next arrow out of his quiver. Shuu sat and watched his fellow Chosen shoot arrow after arrow. Each time they hit the target, Shuu slipped deeper and deeper into thought. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander.

 _"Brother?"_

 _"Yes? What is it?"_

 _"Here, I made this for you."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Took me ages, Brother. I hope you like it."_

 _"Yeah, I love it Sis..."_

"Hey, Shuu?" Hakuryuu snapped Shuu back to reality.

Shuu jumped as his shoulder was shaken. His eyes shot open, his memories fading as if they were a dream. He looked up to see Hakuryuu walking up the steps, his quiver now full of arrows again. The castle doors opened before the Chosen as he wandered into the main hall, leaving his comrade out in the courtyard.

Shuu sighed, turning his attention to the view of the mountains from the castle. When his eyes glossed over the towering peaks sprawling out in front of him, he was slightly taken back. For minutes, he just sat and stared at the lush green outcrops and cascading waterfalls falling into great rivers in the distance. Closer to the castle, in the crevices of the canyons, tiny farming villages dotted the landscape on the riversides.

"What I would give to show her this," he muttered to himself.

The mid afternoon sun blared down on the Chosen as he stood up and made his way to the collonades in the east wing. Wandering past the gardens, Shuu walked at a leasurely pace. In the shade of the collonade, he was able to take his time to look at the gardens.

 _They're so different from the island,_ he thought to himself as he turned a corner. _I wonder if she'd have wanted to see this too..._

"Give it more oomph!"

Shuu flicked his head up ahead of him. At the end of the collonade was a stretch of land. The earth had been stepped on so much that grass no longer grew there and only a few shrubs sprouted from the sidelines. In the centre of the flat land, General Liu Bei was talking to what Shuu assumed as a young boy no older than six years of age.

 _Never thought that Liu Bei had an apprentice,_ Shuu thought to himself as he neared the grounds.

The collonade opened out into a roofed balcony, with two flights of stairs on either side leading down to what looked to be a training field. A crimson fence ran around the edge of the balcony to stop anyone from falling off. Leaning over fence, Shuu observed the scene playing out before him.

"As I said, you can do it!" Liu Bei clenched his fists and punched the air. "Now then, again."

"Okey!" the boy replied, also punching the air.

Shuu was slightly confused. He saw no training weapons in the boy's hands. Neither did it look like Liu Bei had any. Furrowing his brow, Shuu decided to keep quiet and just see what happened.

Tightening his bandana around his head, the boy knelt down on the floor and placed both hands on the ground. Pushing into the earth, he let out a confident battle cry. Immediately, the dirt and rocks blasted up, into the sky. Startled, Shuu stepped back a few paces. The rocks fell back to the ground almost instantly, however the dirt swirled in the air around the boy. It morphed in and out of shapes above his head, eventually forming a solid ball. The boy then gave out another battle cry as he signalled for the ball of dirt to fall to the ground. It smashed into the other side of the training field, dispersing into heaps of dirt.

 _The Chosen of Earth?_ Shuu thought in shock as the boy stood up, brushing the dirt off his bright blue robes.

"Amazing, amazing!" Liu Bei clapped is hands as the boy stood up.

"Did I do it?" the boy asked, his eyes wide.

"Umm... I wouldn't say you got it quite like the last one did just yet..." Liu Bei stuttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh, okey," the boy looked disapponted for a second, but his expression soon softened.

"Now then, Shinsuke," Liu Bei continued. "Can you tidy up the trainig field for me?"

"Sure," Shinsuke nodded.

Shuu watched silently as the earth reformed in the sky and was set down evenly around the field. He waited until it looked as if the training session was over before he went over to Liu Bei. When it looked as if the session had ended, he walked down the steps. Liu Bei was the first to notice him.

"Ah, Shuu," he waved at the Chosen.

Shuu waved back, his mouth curling into a faint smile. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and waited for Liu Bei to come closer to him.

"You saw what Shinsuke can do, right?" he asked proudly.

"Yeah," Shuu nodded. "I'm surprised. He's so young, yet so-"

"Ha ha ha ha," Liu Bei let out a loud, long bellow of laughter.

Shuu raised an eyebrow. The General had always been over the top, but this was just strange. What had he said?

"Oh, perhaps I should explain," Liu Bei realised that Shuu had no idea as to what was going on. "You see, Shinsuke's a... Bit of a dwarf. He's actually your age."

 _Yeah right, no one can be my age,_ Shuu thought, but decided to keep quiet about that fact.

"I-Is that so," he pretended to stutter on his words. "Well, he's still very good at controlling his powers."

"Yeah, about that," Liu Bei scratched his head. "Perhaps you could, you know... Demonstrate?"

"Huh? W-What?" Shuu really stumbled on his words that time.

"The kid's still a beginner," Liu Bei said. "I think he should see what a pro can do, right?"

Shuu hesitated. He knew how strong and dangerous his powers were. They were too dangerous to use safely without practice. Luckily, Shuu had that practice. Reluctantly, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Great!" Liu Bei almost hugged the Chosen. "Shinsuke, over here," he called to the Chosen of Earth, who was busy evening out the ground on the training field.

When Shinsuke saw Shuu, his eyes lit up. Bounding over to Liu Bei's side, he stood up as tall as he could and stared at the Chosen in front of him.

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance," he stuttered excitedly, bowing.

"Nice to meet you too," Shuu looked down to the kid in front of him and also bowed.

"Young Shuu here's gonna show you how a pro Chosen's powers look," Liu Bei said as he patted Shinsuke on the shoulder.

Shinsuke looked as if he was about to expload from happiness when he was told. Shuu smiled awkwardly, before walking up to one of the many shrubs growing to the side of the field.

Kneeling down next to the shrub, he held out his hand to the plant. Shinsuke watched, fully endorsed in what little activity Shuu was actually doing. Liu Bei just stood behind the dwarf boy, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Shuu mumbled.

Suddenly, black inky branches began to appear from out of his back. They were thin and small, but they still wrapped around the shrub with ease. Shinsuke watched in awe as the leaves and stork of the plant immediately shrivelled and died wherever the tendrils touched them. Within only a few seconds, the entire plant had turned into a dead, brittle shell of what it used to be. Shuu retracted the tendrils and let go of the plant. Where he had held it was still green and lush.

"Blow on the plant now," Shuu instructed Shinsuke.

he obliged, gently blowing on the brown-grey form of the plant. a few leaves peeled and chipped away from the stork, falling to the ground in a pile of dust. Shinsuke stepped back when he saw what Shuu was capable of.

"This is my power," Shuu muttered sombrely. "I'm the Chosen of Death."

He slashed at the brittle plant with his hand, reducing it to a pile of dust at his knees. He stood up, brushing his clothes down. Making his way back to the collonade, Liu Bei noticed that his movements were much more stiff than before. Earlier, he had been more relaxed, but now he seemed to be so tense, as if something was bothering him greatly.

 _Back then... I had no power,_ Shuu's mind sunk deep into thought. _I was weak... But that's different now. Sis, I'm sorry I was so weak... If I could go back and save you... I would._

 ** _I really don't want my mini-arc to end, but alas, next one's gonna be the final chapter in it. Probably gonna focus on Hakuryuu a bit more. This was a Shuu/Shinsuke chapter. But, when Tenma and the others get here, the plot's gonna kick in. And trust me, I've got a lot regarding the Kataran and Lalaylan elves. also, I finally figured out where the Second Stage Children will fit into this. Obviously not telling anyone anything other than Fei, Kinako and the other Chrono Stone characters will be making an appearance. Hope you liked this chapter. And Happy New Year!_**

 ** _~Princess Erii_**


	19. Poisonous Life

Eve of Magic Chapter 19 - Poisonous Life

Whispering breaths of a soft night wind snaked their way over the walls of the castle and through the gardens of the palace. They rippled over the calm waters, lighting up the lotus flowers and lillies. The leaves of the blossoms rustled and the branches of the trees gently hit against each other. Everywhere was coated in the black veil of the night, sending ominous shadows up in evey direction.

The castle stood stong in the darkness. Occasionally, its ancient frame creaked in the wind, but it had been built to survive for millenia, and so it had thus far. Everyone within was asleep, except for the various guards positioned aroud the perimeter. Them and, lying awake in his bed, the Moran Chosen Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu stared at the ceiling of his chambers. His snowy hair was sprawled out across his pillows, having been untied for the night. He had changed into a thinner night robe than the heavy robes he had worn during the day; it was much thinner than what he was used to back in Mora. In the Moran capital of Falam Orbius, the icy winds of the north blew down on the southern current, making the city much colder than it should have been. Here, despite being high in the mountians, it was still much warmer to Hakuryuu than what he was used to.

However, that was not the reason he was awake. He could have slept at any time, however whenever he closed his eyes, he would see _them_ again. He would feel his limbs held down with invisible hands and whispering voices in his ears. He would wake up in a cold sweat, breathing unevenly and trembling. Those memories were ones he never wanted to relive ever again.

The only thing that could soothe Hakuryuu after such a nightmare was thinking of his new life. He remembered what it had been like as a new arrival at the castle of Falam Orbius. Gouenji had welcomed him with open arms. It had felt strangely nice to be welcomed to that castle. Back in his home town, he had been the centre of attention, but for different reasons. He was not Hakuruu in his home town. He had been Hakuryuu, Servant and Protector of Seijuu - God of Life and Healing.

The name was rarely fully spoken, but Hakuryuu had never been on the same level as anyone in his village. He had been above them, yet below them. Everyone did as he said, as long as he never tried to leave.

Hakuryuu felt his eyelids becoming heavy again. He needed to sleep or he would not be able to function the next morning. It was almost terrifying for him to go to sleep, but he never ran from it. It was, after all, a privilige given to him by Gouenji. He closed his eyes, letting himself sink deeper into a deep sleep. Just before he lost consciousness though, the voices began their whisperings.

* * *

 _"Come with us," the priest smiled, taking Hakuryuu's hand._

 _Hakuryuu froze. He looked up at the priest, who was shrouded in a draping hood and pristine white robes. He was so much taller than the small boy in front of him, being at least fifty years older. His face was obscured by the hood, though his smile was just as noticible. It was also no less fake._

 _Hakuryuu stumbled back, trying to free his wrist from the priest's iron grip. Ultimately, he failed, falling backwards. Before he could hit the ground however, the priest yanked his arm up. Luckily for Hakuryuu, he did not fall to the ground,however he was not free._

 _"You will come with us," the priest repeated, his grip tighter than ever._

 _"No way!" Hakuryuu yelled. "I don't want to go back to the altar for your stupid ritual shit. You'll never reach Seijuu!"_

 _"Hush your cursed mouth, boy," the priest spat, his face having suddenly turned cold. "You are blessed by your God, and you will act according to his wishes. He has revealed himself to us at last through you, so you shall obay us."_

 _With that, he began dragging Hakuryuu, who was screaming and tugging at his arm to get away, back down a long dark corridor. As it got darker and darker, Hakuryuu swore he could see moving shadows on the walls. They were laughing at him, mocking his weakness. It was as if they were enveloping themselves around him, choking him. He screamed again._

* * *

Hakuryuu's eyes shot open, his breathing heavy. It was just after the crack of dawn, and early morning sunlight was filtering through the window on the other side of his room. A soft breeze wafted through, cooling the Chosen in his sweat-drenched confusion.

Slowly, he sat up and wiped his brow on the sleeve of his robe. It was something he was so used to, yet being in a new place had made him more anxious. It terrified him. Scrunching up his bed covers in his hand, he cursed at himself under his breath.

"Umm..." a quiet voice sounded from outside his door. "May I enter?"

Hakuryuu barely jumped, for he was used to more surprising things. For a few seconds he was quiet, but eventually agreed to letting the person outside enter. The door slid open, and Fuyuka entered, carrying a tray of tea and finger foods.

She knelt down next to him, unloading the tray before silently bowing and sitting up straight. Hakuryuu just looked at her, confused.

"Is it a regular custom to offer such things upon first light?" he raised an eyebrow, almost snorting at the seemingly alien gesture.

"I wouldn't say so," Fuyuka admitted. She leaned the tray against a pillar. "I'm just used to doing this for Taiyou and I guess I've formed a little habit."

She chuckled as she stood up to leave. Hakuryuu glared at her as she slid the door closed behind her. She had not stayed longer than a minute, yet somehow she had been able to fill the Chosen with a strong feeling of resentment towards not only her, but also Taiyou. He had no idea what it was about this castle, but everything in it was wrong to him.

He picked up the cup of steaming hot tea. Cautiously he gave it a quick sniff to make sure it was not poisoned. When he thought it was safe, he took a small sip. Compared to Mora, the flavour was surprisingly bland.

 **A/N - Wow, I haven't uploaded to here in over half a year... I suppose I got caught up with school and other fanfictions on different sites as well as getting into new shows and almost leaving this fandom. Don't worry though, for I have risen from the dead. I LIVE! New chapters will (hopefully) continue soon :D**

 **~Princess Erii**


End file.
